Диалектика
center [[Файл:A_dl_s_banner_1.JPG‎|right|thumb|200px| Dianomika]] ДИАЛЕКТИКА греч. dialektike (techne) — искусство вести беседу, спор, родилась в Древней Греции в русле развития эристики. :::В философской и общественно-политической литературе под "диалектикой" (чего-либо), как правило, понимается ДИАЛЕКТИЧЕСКОЕ РАЗВИТИЕ (то есть – КАЧЕСТВЕННОЕ самоРАЗВИТИЕ) рассматриваемой КАТЕГОРИИ. ДИАЛЕКТИКА (А') как 'МЕТОД философского познания как у Гегеля, так и у Маркса суть результат диалектического взаимодействия (диалектическое третье) диалектической логики (+А) и теории познания ('-А'). Для справки: Терминология Диалектической ЛОГИКИ. :::::В истории философии выдвигались различные толкования ДИАЛЕКТИКИ: [[Файл:Plato aristotel 1.JPG‎|left|thumb|230px| Платон и Аристотель]] :::- как учения о вечном становлении и изменчивости бытия, развитии как единстве и борьбе противоположностей (Гераклит); :::- искусства диалога, постижения истины путем взаимодействия мнений – МАЙЕВТИКА (Сократ); :::- метода расчленения и связывания понятий с целью постижения сверхчувственной (идеальной) сущности вещей – Сократический метод (Платон); :::- как отожествление с силлогистикой Аристотеля - весь период от поздней античности до конца схоластики; :::- учения о совпадении (единстве) противоположностей (Николай Кузанский, Дж.Бруно); :::- способа разрушения иллюзий человеческого разума, который, стремясь к цельному и абсолютному знанию, неминуемо запутывается в противоречиях (И. Кант); :::- всеобщего (абсолютного) метода познания противоречий развития бытия, духа и истории (Г. В. Ф. Гегель) - пандиалектизм и панлогизм; :::- всеобщего учения и метода, выдвигаемых в качестве основы познания и революционного преобразования реальности (К.Маркс, Ф.Энгельс, В.И.Ленин); :::- логическая форма и всеобщий способ рефлексивного теоретического мышления, имеющего своим предметом противоречия его мыслимого содержания-Институт философии РАН, Ф.Т.Михайлов, 2001-2010. Диалектическая традиция в русской философии 19-20 вв. нашла воплощение в учениях В.С.Соловьева, П.А.Флоренского, С.Н.Булгакова, Н.А.Бердяева и Л.Шестова. В западной философии 20 в. диалектика преимущественно развивалась в русле неогегельянства, экзистенциализма, различных течений религиозной философии, а также в работах Франктфуртской школы. :::::::::::По Гегелю: “Диалектика - суть само себя объясняющее ПОНЯТИЕ”. ::::::Диалектика Маркса cтала шагом ВПЕРЁД и двумя шагами НАЗАД по сравнению с диалектикой Гегеля... ::Советский же вариант диалектической логики слишком многое утратил даже по сравнению с логикой Маркса, а то, что может существовать лишь в непрерывном развитии (так как диалектика суть метод и теория качественного самоРАЗВИТИЯ), в непрерывных дискуссиях, превратил в догму: сегодня трудно найти область познания, где бы накопилось такое же количество химер… Позиция автора статьи Мне думается более точным будет следующее определение: ::::“Диалектика - метод рефлексивного философского познания мироздания (реальности) путём исследования и моделирования качественного саморазвития ЗНАЧЕНИЯ и СМЫСЛА системы наиболее общих ПОНЯТИЙ (КАТЕГОРИЙ) на основе выявленных в этом движении диалектических противоречий и, как следствие, генерация исторически обусловленного мировоззрения”. Т.е. в диалектической логике формализации должно подвергаться не только ЗНАЧЕНИЕ понятия (категории) {как это имеет место в классической формальной логике}, но и его СМЫСЛ. То, что такой общепринятой формализованной теории до сих пор ещё не создано, отнюдь, не означает, что в принципе такую теорию не удастся создать! Диалектика как философский метод познания реальности может применяться тогда и только тогда, когда в выбранном пространственно-временном интервале реальность может считаться качественно саморазвивающейся, т.е. в этом пространственно-временном интервале аксиомой является Принцип Диалектического ТОЖДЕСТВА. Соответственно эпитет "ВСЕОБЩИЙ" относится только и только к исключительной применимости диалектики в указанном пространственно-временном интервале. В противном случае, если в выбранном пространственно-временном интервале реальность может считаться не изменяющейся и аксиомой является Закон тождества, то используется метафизический метод познания, основанный на формальной логике. Ни тот, ни другой метод не обладают тотальностью и не могут применяться одновременно, так как они взаимоисключают друг друга. left|250px Анализ, имеющегося в рунете на удивление просто ОГРОМНОГО количества материалов (пособий, "квазиучебников", "лекций", рефератов) на тему диалектика (диалектическая логика), говорит, что в этой области господствует псевдознание и лжеучёные, которые по недомыслию продолжают пропаганду СТАЛИНИЗМА: взгляда на диалектику и диалектическую логику через призму 4-й главы "Краткого курса истории ВКП(б)". Сегодня в России есть только один способ понять, что такое диалектика, это чтение самих Гегеля и Маркса (всё, что написано Фридрихом Энгельсом, суть либо профанация (сильное упрощение, искажение), либо вульгарные логические ошибки!). Но, ОДНОВРЕМЕННО, виден потрясающий интерес молодых людей к этой сфере познания: форумы, клубы, чаты и т.п. Есть надежда, что сталинская "диалектика" - этот мракобесный дурман вместо диалектики - скоро будет выброшен в утиль... ::::::::::::::::::::ЕЩЁ РАЗ: :::Всё, что можно сегодня о диалектике и диалектической логике прочитать, суть 'СТАЛИНСКАЯ ОТРАВА''' в полном смысле слова!'' Сегодня диалектика среди профессионалов в России, да и во всём цивилизованном мире, является скорее объектом критики и насмешек, чем предметом серьёзных исследований (чтобы в этом убедиться полистайте изданные хотя бы за последние 10 лет российские и американские философские энциклопедические справочники). Почти 100 лет догматизации данного сегмента философского познания не могли пройти даром: необходим новый, чистый и не предвзятый взгляд на весь комплекс проблем, связанных с самой сутью диалектики. Думается, что пришло уже время для независимых от политической конъюнктуры попыток ревизии накопленного и строгого построения теории, начиная с фундамента. - Результат может быть получен лишь на пути "конкуренции исследовательских программ" (Имре Лакатос). ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Смотри также: Диалектическая логика. ::::Ниже приведены две статьи Института философии РАН от 1983 и 2010 гг. соответственно. В статье А.Г.Спиркина, который прикрывается авторитетом А.Ф.Лосева, ещё что-то от диалектики осталось. В статье от 2010 г. (автор Ф.Т.Михайлов) диалектики нет совсем... ::::Кроме того приведена весьма интересная статья Мочаловой Ирины Николаевны, к.ф.н., доцент (Санкт-Петербург). ДИАЛЕКТИКА - А.Ф.Лосев, А.Г.Спиркин Из «'Философского энциклопедического словаря'» — М.: Сов. Энциклопедия, 1983 г., А.Ф.Лосев, А.Г.Спиркин. ДИАЛЕКТИКА греч. dialektike (techne) — искусство вести беседу, спор, учение о наиболее общих закономерных связях и становлении, развитии бытия и познания и основанный на этом учении метод творчески познающего мышления. Д. есть филос. теория, метод и методология науч. .познания и творчества вообще. Теоретич. принципы Д. составляют существ. содержание мировоззрения. Т. о., Д. выполняет теоретич., мировоззренч. и методо-логич. функции. Осн. принципы Д., составляющие её стержень,— всеобщая связь, становление и развитие, к-рые осмысливаются с помощью всей исторически сложившейся системы категорий и законов. Диалектич. мышление как реальный познавательно-творч. процесс возникло вместе с человеком и обществом. Мера диалектичности человеч. мышления определяется уровнем развития обществ. практики и соответственно степенью познания Д. бытия, адекватное отражение к-рого является необходимым условием разумной ориентации человека в мире и преобразования его в интересах людей. Осмысление этого реального познават. процесса восходит к древней культуре Востока, достигнув своей более зрелой формы в античности, создавшей непреходящие образцы пластичности диалектич. мышления. История диалектики Само слово «Д.» впервые применил Сократ, обозначивший им иск-во вести эффективный спор, диалог, направленный на взаимозаинтересованное обсуждение проблемы с целью достижения истины путём противоборства мнений. Вслед за своим учителем Сократом Платон понимал под Д. именно диалог как логич. операции расчленения и связывания понятий, осуществляемые посредством вопросов и ответов и ведущие к истинному определению понятий. В смысле, близком к современному, понятие Д. впервые употребляется Гегелем, трактовавшим её как умение отыскивать противоположности в самой действительности. Уже древние мыслители исходили из представления о космосе как мировом завершённом целом, пребывающем в покое; внутри этого целого вечно совершаются непрерывные процессы изменения, движения, становления. Космос мыслился как совмещающий в себе противоположности покоящегося и изменчивого. Всеобщая изменчивость бытия представлялась как превращение одного первоначала в другое — земли в воду, воды в воздух, воздуха в огонь, огня в эфир и обратно. Наиболее яркое проявление антич. Д. получила у Гераклита, согласно к-рому мир, находящийся в постоянном потоке, внутренне противоречив и мыслится в вечном становлении, движении, в единстве противоположностей. Если у Гераклита речь идёт о Д. действительности в целом, то Зенон Элейский впервые выдвинул противоречивость понятий движения и вообще отд. форм бытия. Именно элейская школа резко противопоставила мысленный и чувств. мир, единство и множественность. Стихийно-диалектич. идеи сильно выражены у атомистов (Левкипп, Демокрит, Эпикур, Лукреций): появление любой вещи из атома есть диалектич. «скачок», поскольку каждая вещь несёт в себе новое качество в сравнении с составляющими её атомами. На основе философии Гераклита и элеатов возникла отрицат. Д. софистов, к-рые, отойдя от Д. бытия натурфилософов, привели в бурное движение человеч. мысль с её противоречиями, неустанным исканием истины в атмосфере постоянных споров. Однако, гипертрофируя относительность человеч. знания, они дошли до релятивизма, доведя Д. до крайнего скептицизма. В ис-торич. смысле учение софистов было лишь моментом в развитии теории положит. знания, которую развивал уже Сократ. Именно он, исследуя противоречия жизни, требовал искать также и положит. стороны чело-веч. мысли, стремился осмыслить диалектич. противоречия как путь к абс. истине. Этот дух эристики (споров) и вопросно-ответной, разговорной теории Д., внесённый Сократом, стал пронизывать всю антич. философию и свойственную ей Д. Продолжая мысль Сократа и трактуя мир понятий, или идей, как особую самостоят. действительность, Платон понимал под Д. не только расчленение понятий на чётко обособленные роды и не только искание истины с помощью вопросов и ответов, но и знание относительно сущего и истинно сущего. Этого можно достигнуть лишь с помощью сведения противоречивых частностей в цельное и общее. Свои многочисл. труды Платон написал именно в форме диалогов, заключающих в себе замечат. образцы антич. Д. в её идеалистич. интерпретации. У Платона даётся Д. таких категорий, как движение, покой, различие, тождество, бытие. А само бытие трактуется как активно самопротиворечивая координированная раздельность. Каждая вещь является тождественной сама с собой и со всем иным, а также покоящейся и подвижной в самой себе и относительно всего иного. Аристотель превратил платоновские идеи (доведённые в их абсолютизированном обобщении до автономных сущностей) в единич. формы вещей и присоединил учение о потенции и энергии идей. Он развил Д. дальше — в направлений познания реально существующего космоса. В своём учении о четырёх причинах (материальной, формальной, движущей и целевой) Аристотель утверждал, что все они существуют в каждой вещи совершенно неразличимо и тождественно с самой вещью. Аристотель считал необходимым обобщение единичных форм самодвижущихся вещей в общее самодвижение всей действительности, к-рое он и назвал перводвигателем, мыслящим самого же себя, т. е. являющегося и субъектом, и объектом. С др. стороны, признавая обязательность единичных форм вещей, но учитывая их текучесть, Аристотель трактовал Д. не просто как абс. знание, выражаемое путём формальной силлогистики, но и как знание только ещё возможного, или вероятного. Стоики Зенон из Китиона, Клеан, Хрисипп (см. Стоицизм), углубили трактовку Д. на основе тщательного анализа не только мыслит., но и языковых категорий. Своё учение о слове они проецировали на действительность, к-рая мыслилась ими досократовским первоогнём, или словом, логосом, порождающим из себя всё бесконечное разнообразие космоса и человека как его часть. Признавая всё существующее как систему тел, стоики в известном смысле оказались большими материалистами, чем все предшествующие мыслители. В неоплатонизме (Плотин, Прокл и др.) диалектически трактуется осн. иерархия бытия: единое, его числовая раздельность; качеств. наполненность этих первочисел, или мир идей; переход этих идей в становление, т. е. возникновение мировой души и космоса. Были развиты концепции раздвоения абсолютно неразличимого единого, взаимоотражения субъекта и объекта в познании, учение о вечной подвижности космоса. Диалектич. воззрения неоплатонизма, отражавшие ощущение приближающейся гибели антич. мира, пронизаны мистич. рассуждениями и схоластич. систематикой. Господство монотеистич. религии в ср. века перенесло Д. в сферу теологии. Центром схоластич. мышления стал личный абсолют. В пантеистич. (см. Пантеизм) воззрениях этого периода содержались элементы Д. Отождествление пантеизмом бога и природы приводило к тому, что бог из творца и устроителя мироздания превращался в принцип самодвижения всего сущего. У Николая Кузанского идеи Д. развиваются в учении о вечном движении, о совпадении противоположностей, о любом в любом, о совпадении максимума и минимума и т. п. Диалектич. идеи единства противоположностей развивались Бруно. В философии нового времени, несмотря на господство метафизич. воззрений во всех сферах мышления, выдвигались диалектич. идеи. Декарт развивал идею о неоднородности пространства, о развитии применительно к космологии. Спиноза вводит диалектич. понимание субстанции (природы) как «причины самой себя» и выявляет Д. необходимости и свободы, утверждая, что свобода есть осознанная необходимость, а связь идей в мышлении трактует как отражение связи вещей. Отвергая представление о материи как о чём-то косном. Лейбниц заменяет его учением, согласно к-рому материя проявляется в самодвижущихся, активных субстанциях — монадах, каждая из которых отражает мир и присутствует во всякой иной. Лейбниц подошёл к глубокой диалектич. идее о единстве пространства и времени: пространство мыслилось им как порядок сосуществования материальных вещей, а время — как порядок их последовательности. Глубоки мысли Лейбница о Д. непрерывности, связи прошлого и настоящего. Классич. нем. философия разрабатывает на идеалис-тич. основе целостную концепцию Д. как универс. теории и метода познания мира. У Канта Д. выступает как средство разоблачения иллюзий человеч. разума, желающего достигнуть цельного и абс. знания. По Канту, знание опирается на чувств. опыт и обосновывается деятельностью рассудка, а высшие понятия разума (бог, мир, душа, свобода) этими свойствами не обладают. Поэтому Д. и обнаруживает те неминуемые противоречия, в к-рых запутывается разум, устремлённый к постижению абс. цельности. Эта критич. Д. имела огромное историч. значение: она обнаружила в разуме его необходимую противоречивость, что в дальнейшем привело к поискам путей преодоления противоречий разума и легко в основание позитивной Д. Вершиной классич. идеалистич. Д. явилось учение Гегеля, к-рый «...впервые представил весь природный, исторический и духовный мир в виде процесса, т. е. в беспрерывном движении, изменении, преобразовании и развитии, и сделал попытку раскрыть внутреннюю связь этого движения и развития» (Э н г е л ь с Ф., см. Маркс К. и Энгельс Ф., Соч., т. 20, с. 23). У Гегеля Д. охватывает всю область действительности, начиная от чисто логич. категорий, переходя далее к природе и духу и кончая категориальной Д. историч. процесса. В его Д. дана содержат. картина общих форм движения. Он делит Д на бытие, сущность и понятие. Бытие есть самое первое и самое абстрактное определение мысли. конкретизирующееся в категориях качества, количества и меры. Логически исчерпав категорию бытия, Гегель вновь рассматривает бытие, но уже с противопоставлением его самому же себе, т. е. как реф- тактирующее. Отсюда рождается категория сущности, а синтез сущности и явления выражается в категории действительности. Этим исчерпывается у него сущность. Но сущность не может пребывать в отрыве от бытия. Он исследует ту ступень Д., где фигурируют категории, содержащие в себе как бытие, так и сущность. Это и есть понятие. Развитие, т.о., есть переход от абстрактного к конкретному, переход явления из одного качеств. состояния в другое, осуществляющийся на основе выявления и разрешения противоречий. При этом само развитие трактовалось как саморазвитие абс. духа, проходящего в своём поступательном шествии от бытия к сущности, а от сущности к понятию. Будучи объективным идеалистом, Гегель именно в понятии находил высший расцвет и бытия, и сущности. У него понятие выступало n как субъект, и как объект, и как абс. идея. По Гегелю, каждая из ступеней развития имеет свой принцип: переход, рефлексия (отражение) и собственно развитие. На этом пути раскрывается Д. всей разно-уровневой системы категорий филос. и науч. мышления: качество, количество, мера, сущность и явление, тождество и различие, причина и следствие, необходимость и случайность, возможность и действительность, и т. д. Моделью гегелевской Д. служила не объективная реальность, а отражающее её мышление. Отсюда проистекает утверждение Гегеля, что порождение происходит лишь в лоне идеи, а не природы. Д. Гегеля противоречила данным естествознания, к-рое выдвинуло глубоко диалектич. идеи: теория развития применительно к геологии (Ч. Лайель), эволюц. идеи Ламарка, космогонич. идеи Канта— Лапласа и др. Серьёзную попытку материалистич. осмысления Д. осуществили рус. революц. демократы Герцен, Белинский, Чернышевский — как применительно к естествознанию, так и к явлениям социальной реальности: они усмотрели в её принципах свидетельство закономерности прогрессирующего развития общества. Однако лишь марксизм смог подняться до всеобъемлющего синтеза принципа материализма и Д. на основе науч. обобщения обществ. практики, а также данных обществ. наук и естествознания. Результаты этого обобщения на филос. уровне выразились в создании диалектического материализма. Бурж. философия 2-й пол. 19 в. отказывается от Д., к-рая трактуется как «софистика», «логич. ошибка» и даже «болезненное извращение духа» (Р.Гайм, А.Тренделенбург, Э.Гартман). В неокантианстве марбургской школы (Г.Коген, П.Наторп) Д. «абстрактных понятий» подменяется «логикой математич. понятия о функции», что приводит к отрицанию понятия субстанции. Лишь в кон. 19 в. под влиянием обострения социальных противоречий возрождается интерес к Д. Однако она трактуется с позиций субъективизма, иррационализма и пессимистич. мироощущения. Неогегельянство приходит к т. н. отрицат. диалектике, заявляя, что противоречия, обнаруживаемые в понятиях, свидетельствуют о нереальности, лишь «кажимости» их объектов. У Бергсона наблюдается иррационалистич. трактовка единства противоположностей, а само единство мыслится как «чудо». В экзистенциализме (Ясперс, Сартр) Д. релятивистски понимается как более или менее случайная структура сознания. В познании природы действует «позитивистский разум», диалектич. же разум, будто бы черпающий свои принципы из глубин сознания и индивидуальной практики человека, познаёт социальные феномены. Другие экзистенциалисты (Марсель, Бубер) теологически трактуют Д. как диалог между человеком и богом. И только в рамках отд. школ (напр., неорационализм Башлара) получает выражение, хотя и далеко непоследовательное, Д. природы. Диалектика и метафизика. Д. возникла и историч. развивалась в борьбе с метафизич. методом мышления (см. Метафизика), характерной особенностью к-рого является односторонность, абстрактность, абсолютизация того или иного момента в составе целого. Метафизич. ходы мысли прошли различные историч. формы. Так, в античности Гераклит подчёркивал одну сторону противоречия бытия — изменение вещей, доведённое софистами до полного релятивизма. Подвергая критике гераклитовский принцип текучести всего сущего, элеаты заострили внимание на другой стороне — на устойчивости и впали в др. крайность, предположив, что всё неизменно. Одни расплавляли мир в потоке огня, а другие как бы кристаллизовали его в неподвижном камне. В новое время метафизика выступила в виде абсолютизации аналитико-классификац. приёмов в познании природы. Постоянно повторяясь в науч. исследованиях, приёмы анализа, экспериментальной изоляции и классификации со временем породили в мышлении учёных некоторые общие принципы, согласно к-рым в «мастерской» природы предметы существуют как бы изолированно, особняком. В связи с дальнейшим развитии философии и конкретных наук центр борьбы Д. и метафизики переместился на интерпретацию принципа развития. Метафизич. мышление проявлялось в виде т. н. плоского эволюционизма и различных концепций «творч. эволюции». Если первый гипертрофирует количеств. и постепенные изменения, упуская из вида качеств. переходы и перерывы постепенности, то вторые абсолютизируют именно качеств., существ. преобразования, не улавливая их предварительные, постепенные количеств. процессы. Т. о., для метафизики характерно «шараханье» мысли в крайности, преувеличение какой-либо стороны объекта: устойчивости, повторяемости, относит самостоятельности и др. Единств. противоядием против метафизики и её разновидности — догматизма — является Д., не терпящая застоя и не налагающая никаких ограничений на познание и его возможности: неудовлетворенность достигнутым — её стихия, революц. активность — её суть. Марксистская диалектика. В марксизме, к-рый обобщил всё ценное в истории развития диалектич. мысли и поднял филос. мысль на новый уровень, Д. выступает как учение о всеобщих связях, о наиболее общих законах развития бытия и мышления. Материалистич. Д. выражается в системе филос. категорий и законов. «Главные законы: превращение количества и качества — взаимное проникновение полярных противоположностей и превращение их друг в друга, когда они доведены до крайности,— развитие путем противоречия, или отрицание отрицания,— спиральная форма развития» (Энгельс Ф., там же, с. 343). Среди осн. законов особое место занимает закон единства и борьбы противоположностей, названный В. И. Лениным ядром Д. В философии марксизма-ленинизма Д. рассматривается и как теория познания, и как логика (диалектич. логика). Это вытекает из того, что человеч. мышление и объективный мир подчинены одним и тем же законам, поэтому они не могут противоречить друг другу в своих результатах (см. там же, с. 581). Однако единство бытия и мышления, их подчинённость одним и тем же законам не означает, что это единство есть тождество. Если всеобщие связи и развитие объективной реальности существуют вне и помимо сознания человека, то связи и развитие познающего мышления, отражая объективные связи и развитие, подчиняются своим спе-цифич. гносеологич. и логич. принципам. Д. как теория познания основана на принципе отражения и представляет собой применение «...диалектики к Bildertheorie (теории отражения.— Ред.), к процессу и развитию познания» (Ленин В.И., ПСС, т. 29, с. 322). Она несколько шире, чем диалектич. логика, и изучает такие проблемы, как познаваемость мира, виды знания, движущие силы познават. деятельности, практика как основа познания и критерий истины, формы истинного знания, чувственное и рациональное знание и Д. их соотношения, и др. Вместе с тем Д. как логика в ином отношении шире теории познания — она изучает весь категориальный строй мышления. Предмет исследования Д. как логики — творчески познающее мышление (в его поисковой деятельности и развитии через преодоление постоянно возникающих противоречий); его логич. структуры и соотношения их элементов — понятий, суждений, теорий; прогнозирующая функция мышления. Д. как логика изучает принципы и закономерности формирования, изменения и развития знания, средства и методы их получения и проверки. Диалектич. исследование мышления предполагает анализ его возникновения и истории развития в результате обобщения истории материальной в духовной культуры. Д. как логика изучает всю систему категорий в их гносеология, и логич. функциях, а также спе-цифич. познават. категории, принципы и процедуры (напр., восхождение от чувственно-конкретного к абстрактному, переход от абстрактного к понятийно-конкретному, соотношение эмпирического и теоретического, приёмы обобщения, идеализации, анализа и синтеза, индукции и дедукции и др.). Следовательно, Д. как логика изучает не только принципы и категории, равным образом действующие в природе, истории и мышлении, но и такие, к-рые присущи лишь процессу познания, мышления. Одной из характерных особенностей Д. как логики является то, что она исследует переходы от одной системы знания к другой, более высокой. При этом неизбежно выявляются диалектич. противоречия, отражающие как противоречия в самом объекте познания, так и противоречия взаимодействия субъекта и объекта познания, а также противоречивость в самом процессе познания. Особенно острую форму они приобретают на «границах» такой теории, к-рая исчерпала свои объяснит. возможности, и требуется переход к новой. Этот переход предполагает разрешение противоречий между старой теорией и новой системой фактов. Такое разрешение противоречий не является формализуемой процедурой. Допуская определ. типологию разрешения противоречий, Д. как логика не определяет однозначно результат разрешения: здесь происходит изменение содержания знания (см. Теория, Гипотеза). Будучи логикой мышления, Д. отвлекается от конкретного содержания мыслей, и в этом отношении она является «формальной» наукой, однако существенно отличающейся от формальной логики, изучающей приемлемые способы рассуждения, ведущие к истине, логически необходимую связь суждений в рассуждениях, принудит. убедительность к-рых вытекает из самой формы этой связи безотносительно к содержанию мысли. Ограничение формальной логики относительно устойчивыми, инвариантными структурами мышления с необходимостью вытекает из самого существа метода формализации как осн. её принципа. Диалектич. логика находится в сложном диалектич. соотношении с формальной логикой, являющейся частной наукой. Обладая принципиально иной мерой формализации, чем Д. как логика, формальная логика исследует такие нормативные требования, согласно к-рым строится любое науч. рассуждение и соблюдение к-рых является необходимым признаком культуры мышления. Нарушение этих требований связано или с ошибками в рассуждении, или с отсутствием подлинной культуры мышления. Формальная логика подчинена принципам Д. как своему философско-методологич. основанию. :::::::::::::::Это что за ахинея????!!!!!: Вместе с тем сама Д. как логика неукоснительно подчинена всем принципам формальной логики (!!!), рассматривающей мышление в его устойчивых структурных образованиях и под своим специфическим ракурсом обобщающей опыт человеческого мышления. Одним из необходимых условий развития Д. как логики является максимальный учёт и обобщение достижений формальной логики. Диалектика природы. Природа, по Энгельсу, есть «пробный камень диалектики», и её изучение по существу невозможно без учёта Д.; при этом к диалектич. «...пониманию природы можно прийти, будучи вынужденным к этому накопляющимися фактами естествознания; но его можно легче достигнуть, если к диалектическому характеру этих фактов подойти с пониманием законов диалектического мышления» (M a p к с К. и Энгельс Ф., Соч., т. 20, с. 14). Поскольку законы Д.— это прежде всего законы природы (а потом уже истории и мышления), постольку они неизбежно имеют силу и для теоретич: естествознания, к-рое изначально заключало в себе элементы Д. Своё теоретич. осмысление Д. природы нашла в открытии закона сохранения и превращения энергии, в эволюц. учении Дарвина, в создании Менделеевым таблицы химич. элементов, в теории относительности Эйнштейна, в создании квантовой механики, в разработке генетики, кибернетики, астрофизики и др. Совр. науч. картина мира насквозь диалектична. Физика, напр., освободилась от метафизич. представления об извечно существующих простых частицах материи, выяснив, что элементарные частицы рождаются и исчезают, испытывая многообразные превращения. Установлены взаимосвязь массы и энергии, массы и скорости движения, двойственный, прерывисто-непрерывный характер структурных форм материи. При переходе от макромира к микромиру или мегамиру скачкообразно изменяются многие осн. физич. закономерности и связи, к-рым эти миры подчиняются. Если прежде астрономия рассматривала Вселенную гл. обр. в статике, то благодаря новым открытиям стало возможным рассматривать её в эволюции. В области химии прежняя картина строения вещества (атом, молекулы, макротело) сменилась новой картиной (атомы, молекулы, радикалы, ионы, комплексы, мицеллы, микромолекулы и т. д.). Различные виды частиц — это последоват. уровни развития материи. Дискретные частицы различных ступеней являются узловыми точками, обусловливающими различные качеств. формы существования материи. Поскольку совр. науки вплотную заняты проблемой саморазвития изучаемых ими объектов, постольку методом их теоретич. «стратегии» неизбежно становится Д., к-рая во главу угла ставит внутр. связь вещей, рассматривая любую систему как конкретное единство и внутри себя расчленённую целостность. Самим ходом развития науки противоречие возводится ныне в руководящий принцип науч. исследования. Фундаментальными проблемами Д. природы являются прежде всего противоречивость природных процессов как их сущностная характеристика, движущая сила их развёртывания, становления; соотношение качественно различных типов изменений в природе и их обусловленность количеств. изменениями; иерархия различных уровней организации материи; формы движения и связанная с этим классификация наук о природе; порождение жизни и возникновение мыслящей материи, становление человека, переход от природы к обществу. Диалектика общественной жизни. Если процессы природы совершаются сами собой, то история общества делается людьми, поведение к-рых мотивировано определ. потребностями, интересами и целями. « Исследовать движущие причины, которые... непосредственно или в идеологической, может быть, даже в фантастической форме отражаются в виде сознательных побуждений в головах действующих масс и их вождей, так называемых великих людей,— это единственный путь, ведущий к познанию законов, господствующих в истории...» (Энгельс Ф., там же, т. 21, с. 308). Кардинальными проблемами социального познания являются Д. объективного и субъективного в истории; взаимодействие производит. сил и производств. отношений; взаимосвязь производств. отношений с политич. и юридич. надстройкой и соответствующими ей формами обществ. сознания; взаимоотношение общества и природы, личности и общества и др. Выявляя противоречия историч. процесса во всех сферах социальной реальности, Д. показывает, что каждая ступень обществ. развития (обществ. формации) носит исторически преходящий характер. В положит. осмысление существующего Д. вместе с тем «...включает... понимание его отрицания, его необходимой гибели...» (Маркс К., там же, т. 23, с. 22). Однако было бы серьёзной методологич. ошибкой абсолютизировать « разрушительный» аспект Д. в ущерб положит. пониманию существующего. В таком случае она превращается в «негативную диалектику» (Адорно), «критич. теорию общества» (Маркузе, Хоркхаймер и др.). Подлинно науч. понимание социальной Д. исходит из того, что «ни одна общественная формация не погибает раньше, чем разовьются все производительные силы, для которых она дает достаточно простора, и новые более высокие производственные отношения никогда не появляются раньше, чем созреют материальные условия их существования в недрах самого старого общества» (там же, т. 13, с. 7). Социальная практика и социальная теория предполагают и диалектически совмещают в себе как положительную, созидательную, так и разрушительную, критич. стороны жизни общества, утверждая единство как преходящего в данном социальном организме, так и его наличные и скрытые потенции и перспективы. Сознат. применение Д. даёт возможность правильно пользоваться понятиями, учитывать взаимосвязь явлений, их противоречивость, изменчивость, возможность перехода противоположностей друг в друга. Только диалектико-материалистич. подход к анализу явлений природы, обществ. жизни и сознания позволяет вскрыть их действит. закономерности и движущие силы развития, научно предвидеть грядущее и находить реальные способы его созидания. Науч. диалектич. метод познания является революционным, ибо признание того, что всё изменяется, развивается, ведёт к выводам о необходимости уничтожения всего отжившего, мешающего историч. прогрессу. :::::Подробнее о законах и категориях материалистич. Д. см. в ст. Диалектический материализм. См. также Философия. ::Маркс К., Капитал, т. l, M a p к с К. и Э н г е л ь с Ф., Соч., т. 23; ::Энгельс Ф., Анти-Дюринг, там же, т. 20; ::его ж е, Д. природы, там же; ::Ленин В. И., Материализм и эмпириокритицизм, ПСС, т. 18, гл. 3, § 3; ::его же, Филос. тетради, там же, т. 29; ::Кедров В. М., Единство Д., логики и теории познания, М., 1963; ::История марксистской Д. От возникновения марксизма до ленинского этапа, М., 1971; ::История марксистской Д. Ленинский этап, М., 1973; ::Копнин П. В., Д. как логика и теория познания, М., 1973; ::Оруджев 3. М., Д. как система, М., 1973; ::Ильенков Э. В., Диалектич. логика. Очерк истории и теории, М., 1974; ::Ф е д о с е е в П. Н., Д. совр. эпохи, М., 1978; ::Д. науч. познания. Очерк диалектич. логики, М., 1978; ::Проблемы материалистич. Д. как теории познания, М., 1979; ::Материалистич. Д. Краткий очерк теории, М.,1980; ::Основы марксистско-ленинской философии, М., 1980; ::Соhn J., Theorie der Dialektik, Lpz., 1923; ::Marсk S., Die Dialektik in der Philosophie der Gegenwart, Tl 1—2, Tub., 1929—31; ::Heiss R., Wesen und Formen der Dialektik, Koln — B., 1959; ::Goldmann L., Recherchea dialectiques, P.. 1959; ::Adorno Th. W., Negative Dialektik, Fr./M., 1966; ::::см. также лит. к ст. Диалектический материализм, Философия. :::::Пустота содержания новейшей статьи Института философии РАН скрыта за чрезвычайной косноязычностью и вычурностью формы изложения... Написано пять страниц текста, в которых отсутствует смысл: сущность понятия так и не раскрыта, а "мантра" о тезисе и антитезисе только запутывает читателя. Если в такой солидной редколлегии проходят такие "пустышки", то вся энциклопедия вызывает большие подозрения... Слов нет: статья ОТРИЦАНИЕ-ОТРИЦАНИЯ ссылается как на первое отрицание на статью ОТРИЦАНИЕ (формально-логическое)! ИФ сдох... Жаль. ДИАЛЕКТИКА - Ф.Т.Михайлов Источник: Новая философская энциклопедия, в 4 т. / Ин-т философии РАН; Нац. обществ.-науч. фонд; Предс. научно-ред. совета В.С.Степин. 2010 г. (1-й том вышел в 2000 г.), Ф.Т.Михайлов. :::::::::МИХАЙЛОВ Феликс Трофимович (1930 – 2006) :::::::::Род. в Чимкенте, умер в М. :::::::::Философ, д. филос. н. (1988), проф. (1987), ак. РАО (1993). Род. в семье адвоката. В июле 1930 вместе с родителями переехал в Москву. Окончил филос. ф-т МУ (1954), аспирантуру ф-та (1957). С 1952 по 1957 в спец. шк. № 374 (Миллионная ул., 5) преподавал психологию, логику и математику. С 1957 – преп., в 1961–70 зав. каф. философии 2-го ММИ. С 1970 читал лекции в МГИМО. С 1972 по 1982 заведовал теоретич. лаб. в Психол. ин-те АПН. С 1984 до самой смерти работал рук. проблемн. группы «Философия самосознания» Ин-та философии АН. Одноврем. в 1990–2006 зав. каф. философии и культурологии РГМУ (быв. 2-й ММИ). Проф. каф. психологии труда и инж. психологии психол. ф-та МУ (с 2004). :::::::::М. разработал ряд оригинал. концепций, построен. на анализе связей между психологией личности, развитием личностн. потребностей, с одной стороны, и тех средств и способов отношения личностей друг к другу, кот. составляют корп. надличностн. ментальности культуры, ее реальн. содержание. Особо значимой является предложен. М. идея «обращения» как одноврем. глубинно-субъективного, индивидуального и интерсубъективного. :::::::::Жил с 1930-х на Б. Семеновской ул., 16/18 (не сохр.); с 1950-х – на 10-й Сокольнической ул., 12 (не сохр.); в 1970–2006 – на ул. Миклухо-Маклая, 51, корп. 1. Похоронен на Востряковском кладб. (говорит ли это фото о Феликсе Трофимовиче или это была воля его родственников - не известно... (ссылку уже убрали: на фотографии могила Феликса Трофимовича, а на могиле громадный православный крест - памятник специалисту в материалистической диалектике)) :::::::::Соч.: За порогом сознания: Критический очерк фрейдизма. М., 1961 (в соавт.); Загадка человеческого «я». М., 1964; Общественное сознание, самосознание индивида. М., 1990; Избранное: О друзьях; о логике; о душе; о культуре; об образовании; о медицине; о сновидениях. М., 2001; Самоопределение культуры. М., 2003. ДИАЛЕКТИКА (греч. διαλεκτική – искусство вести беседу, спор) – логическая форма и всеобщий способ рефлексивного теоретического мышления, имеющего своим предметом противоречия его мыслимого содержания. ТЕОРЕТИЧЕСКАЯ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ КАК ПРОДУКТИВНЫЙ ДИАЛОГ Первые дошедшие до нас образы (содержательные формы) теоретической деятельности традиционно принято делить на два вида. Первый вид – это представления о началах бытия, сохранившие надреальные по содержанию и мифологические по традиционной форме принципы их осознания, потому и наделяющие творящей силой всеобщие искусственные, идеально-реальные средства меры, выделения, определения и объяснения всеобщих смыслов бытия (понятия, символы, знаки, числа, геометрические фигуры, имена и т.п.), напр. Пифагор и пифагорейцы. При этом обычно приходится относить к первому разряду и отдельные, но тоже претендующие на определения начал (архэ) бытия образы духовного истока, порядка и меры даже у натурфилософов-ионийцев (демоны Фалеса, логос Гераклита и др.), антропоморфные их определения у Анаксагора (нус), Эмпедокла (дружба и вражда), идеи и благо у Платона и т.д. Второй вид – это ионийцы, известные как натурфилософы, которые первыми увидели в природных явлениях, веществах и силах творящую основу бытия. Этой мнимой направленности на φυσις отдали дань Анаксагор, Эмпедокл, Демокрит, Аристотель, Архимед, Гиппократ и др. При всей видимой справедливости вывода о разных подходах к онтологии суждений о бытии первых теоретиков, следует заметить и иное: все первые теоретики, не случайно заслужившие славу философов, единственным предметом своих рассуждений (предметом преображающего понимания) имели не что иное, как интеллигибельные средства, способы и формы умозрительного выделения, определения, меры и их органичной смысловой связи со всеми другими смыслами речи о переживаемой целостности бытия и о любом его фрагменте. Предметом творческого осмысления для них были внутренне двуединые логические формы (категории) содержательного мышления. Вода (Фалес), воздух (Анаксимен), даже нечто неопределенное и беспредельное, но собою порождающее всю целостность бытия и каждое его явление απειρον (апейрон Анаксимандра), огонь (Гераклит) и изначальная неделимость первоосновы – атомы (Демокрит), как и все четыре стихии первоматерии – вода, воздух, земля и огонь, а также дружба и вражда (Эмпедокл), бытие и небытие (элейцы), идеи (Платон) и т.д. – все эти находки равно претендовали на абстрактно-всеобщий смысл порождающих начал, из которых мысленным выведением можно получить все истинные суждения о воспринимаемом и осмысливаемом бытии. Сам Аристотель называл слова, обозначающие начала бытия, категориями (греч. κἁτἑγοριαε – то, что «сказывается о...»), справедливо замечая, что о них самих уже ничего не сказывается. Скажем, качество не принадлежит ни человеку, ни какой-либо вещи как их собственное свойство, так же и количество, мера, причинение, претерпевание и другие категории Аристотеля. Каждое слово, имеющее статус категории, обозначает мысленный логический прием организации мыслимого для понимания. Напр., качество – самая общая и самая первая логическая форма определения отличия мыслимого по любым его отмеченным мыслью признакам; его формула – это не то, что другое. Количество – логическая форма мысленного определения различия величин у качественно в данном отношении не различаемых предметов мысли, его формула – этого больше (меньше), это ближе (дальше), быстрее (медленнее), выше (ниже) и т.п. Мера – качественно определяемое количество и т.д. Логические формы содержательного мышления (категории) своей исходной для мышления всеобщностью сразу же стали претендовать на постулаты теоретического мышления вообще – теории, точно так же, как прямая и кривые линии, как фигуры, мысленно из них образованные, как всеобщность понятий величины и числа уже выполнили роль постулатов для математики, а всеобщность понятий «тело», «вес», «объем», «сила» и др. постулировали, т.е. о-предел-яли общее пространство (означили его пределы) содержания всех сказываний о φυσις, чем и закладывали основание для выведения всех дальнейших общих принципов мышления о физической реальности мира. Власть всеобщего смысла этих понятий над отдельным и преходящим заставляла искать в них самих первопричину происходящего в мире, а, следовательно, признать, что физическая реальность болезней и смерти, реальность плавания по воде предметов тяжелее ее, реальность резкого уменьшения силы, прикладываемой к предмету через рычаг или ворот, и т.п. эмпирические осмысления всего действительно реального в этом мире оказываются в зависимости от скрытой в них силы, причиняющей им данные свойства. (Аристотель: мы ценим тех, кто умело обжигает на огне глиняные сосуды, превращает руду в полезные предметы из металла и т.д., но прежде и больше мы ценим тех, кто знает, почему огонь способен превратить сырую глину в твердый и прочный сосуд, руда – стать железом и т.д.). Знание причин зависит от проникновения в первопричины бытия, в его начала. Для древних греков было ясно: ни на чем не основанный разброд в суждениях о какой угодно реальности и бесполезные споры ждут тех, кто в мышлении своем не согласует все многообразие реального с его единым началом, с его единой формой – с космосом и его одним словом обозначенной сутью (упорядоченный хаос, гармоничный порядок, логос, благо, Бог или вечная и никем не сотворенная природа). Осмысление такого понимания начала возможно лишь в поиске исходного смыслового единства для контрарных противоположностей, как внутренний их диалог. Ведь любой диалог – процесс поиска, одновременного опровержения различных позиций находкой новой идеи, содержанием своим объясняющей возможность появления и той, и другой позиции как односторонних проекций их единого начала на другие односторонности в многообразии противоречий бытия. Все философские теории начал бытия строились исходно диалогично. Вода Фалеса при всей ее надмирности, не сводимой к обычной воде, все же стягивает многообразие сущего к чему-то определенно особенному. Ученик Фалеса Анаксимандр противопоставил воде то, что самим своим всеобщим смыслом исключает особенное в основании бытия: апейрон (ἄπειρον) – беспредельное и неопределяемое через какую-либо частность. В начале было то, что определяет все, но само ни через что не определяется, – таков смысл его антитезы к тезису Фалеса. Потому и естественна для диалогического мышления попытка Анаксимена в воздухе как духе, оживляющем, питающем все сущее (и тем его образующем), найти в качестве синтезиса нечто третье, изначальное, столь же основательное, однако и не столь неопределенное, как апейрон, и не столь определенное, как вода Фалеса, подобная не знающему своей исходной формы сыну бога всех вод – Протею, беспричинно перетекающему из любой формы в любую другую (в чем, собственно, и проявляет себя его единая и истинная протеическая сущность). В этом же русле – парные категории и числа Пифагора, образующие через единство своей противоположности друг другу гармонию Космоса. И убежденность Гераклита в том, что путь встречного противодвижения разных состояний и форм огня как основы основ физического мира предначертан логосом – творящим словом, т.е. самим смыслом бытия. А смысл его всегда и во всем и в основе всего есть не что иное, как борьба и единство противоположностей. И бесконечно многие семена вещей – гомеомерии Анаксагора, до бесконечности же делимые на части, каждая из которых равна всему целому (все во всем), вынужденно противостоят как нечто пассивное двигательной силе бытия – уму (νους). Здесь, как и у элеатов, прерывное и непрерывное, часть и целое, делимое и неделимое так же претендуют на начало своей взаимоопределяемостью, своей неразрывностью, в самом своем едином основании разорванном на противоположности и все же по истине – одной двуединой природой. Период высокой классики античной теории – это чуть ли не всеобщий культ спора: словесное, театральное и политическое творчество после столетий вживления, вглядывания и вслушивания в миф вдруг вскипело жизнью высоких проблем теории и нравственно-эстетического противостояния разных пониманий блага, судьбы, прекрасного и истины. Будто для торжества диалога рождались, вступая в спор друг с другом, поистине великие трагедии Софокла и Эсхила, герои которых в единоборствах с Судьбой буквально олицетворяли своей трагической гибелью на сцене неразрешимость противоречия разумной свободы их воли и непреодолимого предопределения судьбы. Философские школы возникали одна за другой и рядом друг с другом. Софисты оттачивали в диалоге с учениками свое умение доказывать истину каждой из противоположностей. Все это вкупе с риторикой ораторов (на агоре или в суде на Ареопаге), построенной на взаимном выявлении противоречий, дало начало не только для исследования Аристотелем всех возможных форм и модусов непротиворечивого вывода в ассерторических силлогизмах, но и для расцвета культуры интенционально содержательного диалога при решении проблем чисто теоретических и прежде всего философских. Примеры дает нам вся история античной философии: пифагорейцы; Сократ и Академия Платона, не говоря уже о его книгах, написанных в форме сократических диалогов; дискуссии перипатетиков в Ликее Аристотеля, спорившего еще с самим Платоном, а также его поздние работы, продолжившие этот спор. «О категориях» Аристотеля – книга, посвященная мыслительным всеобщим способам сказывания об отдельном (о «первых сущностях»), но с высоты всеобщего смысла его родов и видов («вторых сущностей»). Категории мышления впервые выступили здесь в своем первоначальном и истинном роде: они оказались не чем иным, как всеобщими формами мышления о раздвоенности и единстве сущего, своим содержанием, своим смыслом раскрывающими способ выделения, определения и познающего преобразования наличных суждений об отдельном. Диалектика – умение познающего мышления вести спор с собой в диалоге мыслящих – была осознана именно в качестве метода поиска общего родового начала для частных противоположных смыслов одного понятия. Так, Сократ, по свидетельству Ксенофонта, считал тех, кто владеет «методом разделять в теории и на практике предметы по родам... очень счастливыми и весьма способными к диалектике» (Ксенофонт Афинский. Сократические соч. М., 1935, с. 167). Но диалектика еще не предстала перед ними как естественная и необходимая форма теоретического мышления вообще, позволяющая ясно выражать и разрешать противоречия в содержании мыслимого не чем иным, как преобразующим условия проблемы поиском их общего корня (их тождества), их общего рода. Креативно (творчески) мыслить о сущем невозможно иначе, как выделить, определить, осмыслить данный тип мышления именно как форму. И хотя философы античности умело разделили мир по мнению и мир по истине, это деление еще не ставило проблемы истинного пути к истине – проблемы всеобщего способа (формы) теоретического мышления. Их удел – постоянное возвращение к нему как априорно постулируемому единству и борьбе противоположностей в самой реальной действительности мыслимого. Иллюзорность суждений по мнению для них прежде всего была связана с ограниченностью перцептивных возможностей органов чувств, со слабостью разума перед вековыми предрассудками, со склонностью людей выдавать желаемое за действительное и т.п., что позже Ф.Бэкон назовет призраками пещеры, рода, рынка и театра. Перед ними еще не разверзлась пропасть между противоречиями в суждениях в результате нелогичного их построения, что ставит под сомнение истинность вывода, и объективно противоречивым становлением и развертыванием процессов всего реально сущего. Диалектика была унаследована теми, кто оставался верен поиску единства противоположностей в мыслимом. Диалогическая мысль в античности мощным потоком влилась в менталитет эпохи эллинизма. Начиная с отцов церкви и философов-богословов средневековья для всей истории европейской культуры встала задача выявления исходных оснований в, казалось бы, вполне обоснованных, но противоречащих друг другу, сказываниях о принципах и началах, о чувственном опыте и разуме, о страстях души, о природе света, об истинном знании и заблуждении, о трансцендентальном и трансцендентном, о воле и представлении, о бытии и времени, о словах и вещах. В восточной мудрости теоретическое мышление прошло тот же путь: опора на парность категорий мышления, поиск единого основания у различных, до прямой противоположности дозревших понятий и идей, образов и символов как в эзотерических, так и в известных всем философских направлениях и школах. Хотя для европейца их экзотическая форма не совсем привычна, но она – форма единства и борьбы противоположностей в содержании мыслимого. Она настраивала теоретическое мышление египтян, арабов, персов, индийцев, китайцев и других восточных мыслителей на осознание всеобщих его форм, на их содержательную классификацию, на поиск разумного основания их взаимоопределяемости. И в центре большинства из них – противоположность мудрого созерцания вечного смысла бытия суетному действию в мире преходящего. Путь достижения такой способности в смыслочувственно-телесном достижении гармонии с собой и миром преодолением противоположных моментов переживания и действия. Мышление первых философов в форме явного диалога настойчиво и упорно формировало всеобщий способ выявления и разрешения противоречий в содержательно мыслимом. Этому способствовало и то, что начиная с античности наибольшую трудность для мышления составляли прежде всего прямые смысловые взаимоисключения (противоречия) «парных» всеобщих категорий мышления как такового. При их одновременно смысловой неразрывности, при полагаемом этой неразрывностью исходном их тождестве, до которого и требовалось докопаться. И уже в средневековье внутренний диалогизм мышления осознавался не только как норма для мышления теоретического, но и как его проблема, требующая для своего разрешения особой мыслительной формы, особого правила и канона. Такой формой (каноном, правилом) долгое время оставался сократический диалог. Однако от эллинизма и до Нового времени диалектикой назывался отнюдь не всеобщий продуктивный способ философствования, каким он утвердил себя при формировании и первых шагах развития теоретической деятельности, а учебный предмет, призванный научить юных схоластов вести диалог по всем правилам искусства обоюдоострой мысли, которые исключают эмоциональную беспорядочность обыденного спора. Все искусство такого диалога было в том, что противоположные высказывания о том или ином предмете (тезис и антитезис) должны были быть построены строго по фигурам и модусам ассерторических силлогизмов Аристотеля, не должны содержать controdictio in adjecto (противоречия в определении) и всех других погрешностей против правил Аристотелевой логики, ибо только тот выйдет победителем в диалогическом противоборстве, кто ни в чем эти правила не нарушит. Так исподволь укреплялось убеждение, радикально противоположное исходной формуле теоретического сознания: мыслить истинно значит мыслить непротиворечиво, формально безошибочно, ибо в мыслимом (в природе, сотворенной замыслом Бога) нет и не может быть ни ошибок, ни противоречий. Ошибается несовершенный разум человека. Противоречие в высказываниях – первый и главный признак его ошибочности. «Диалектика» спора призвана выявить ошибки либо в высказываниях одного из спорящих, либо в высказываниях того и другого. Так обозначилась и стала явной вышеупомянутая пропасть между логикой мышления о противоречиях в высказываниях и логических следованиях из них и логикой теоретического (прежде всего философского) мышления о внутренних противоречиях мыслимого. С Нового времени эта пропасть стала стремительно углубляться. ДИАЛЕКТИКА В МЕХАНИЧЕСКОЙ КАРТИНЕ МИРА В Новое время заявила о себе новая форма теоретической деятельности – наука, т.е. деятельность, цель которой – не обыденно-эмпирическое, но собственно теоретическое знание об инвариантах природных процессов, а непосредственный предмет – способы, средства и формы определения и меры этих инвариантов: механика, астрономия, начала химии, медицины и др. Пытливые умы просвещенных монахов, алхимиков, магов и профессоров-богословов средневековых университетов подготовили ряд глубоких теоретических гипотез о свойствах веществ и сил природы, проявляющих себя с убедительным постоянством при закономерно повторяющихся взаимодействиях природных явлений. Но т.к. их мышление было теоретическим, то они сформулировали и целый ряд рефлексивно теоретических (философских, методологических и логических) фундаментальных проблем, не случайно совпавших с проблемами научного познания. Так, реалисты и номиналисты, обсуждавшие контроверзы проблемы бытия универсалий (всеобщего в имени и в реальном бытии), оставили в наследство тем, кто задумывался в 17–18 вв. о путях, способах и средствах научного познания, проблему соотношения в познании истин теоретического мышления (разума) и чувственного опыта с веществами и силами природы. Теперь уже нельзя было уйти от проблемы способа (метода) получения истинных знаний. И, решая ее, эмпирики, и рационалисты продолжили диалог реалистов и номиналистов, правда, при радикально ином типе общественного осознания исторической реальности бытия. Непреложные истины Священного Писания и тексты отцов церкви (как и тексты Аристотеля, Фомы Аквинского, Августина Блаженного, Николая Кузанского и других богословских авторитетов), еще недавно бывшие единственным предметным полем приложения теоретической мысли, ищущей истинного пути к божественному откровению, получили в Новое время весьма активного соперника – не менее непреложные общие знания о пространстве и времени природных процессов. Постижение хронотопов природных процессов осуществлялось теперь в иной реальности, «предварительная» и интенсивная разработка которой началась уже иным, не дедуктивным методом еще в 14–15 вв. теми же астрологами, магами и особенно алхимиками. Более чем на три столетия индуктивный метод, торжествуя победу над Аристотелевой дедукцией, предопределил эмпиристскую парадигму понимания пути теоретического мышления, познающего мир вещей. Утвердилась в сознании естествоиспытателей и следовавших за ними философов убежденность в том, что начало знания – в чувственно опытном освоении частных проявлений мировых закономерностей и дело разума (теоретического мышления) в опыте повторяющееся обобщить до одного общего имени как существенного признака реальных универсалий – видов, родов, отрядов и классов. Когда же удавалось математически точно установить неизбежность вечного повторения одних и тех же сил взаимозависимости природных частностей, то тут уже один шаг отделял это открытие от превращения его в принцип продуктивного действия безликих механических систем машин с подключением к ним и однообразных действий человека, превращавшегося тем самым в ее живой «придаток». Для механизма действия в ней природных сил человек становился внешней, но столь же природно-механически действующей, причиной их «запуска». Таким же внешним механизму машин стала творческая сила воображения ученого, живописца, поэта, музыканта. И сам творящий дух человеческой души оказался вне мира телесного, механического. Единство мира утратилось – мир механически распался на противоположности: идеального (души) и материального (тела), духа и природы. Диалог между теоретиками той и другой противоположности стал безнадежно непродуктивным. Р.Декарт первым признал этот факт, отведя в качестве несовместимых оснований каждой из них особую субстанцию. Но никому из философов не давало покоя абсолютизированное механицизмом противопоставление в самом бытии его тела и духа (вместе с ним и разума человека, способного лишь в формах всеобщего осознать себя и мир), а, следовательно, разума и чувственного опыта, имеющего дело лишь с особенным, единичным, преходящим. Теоретическое сознание Декарта, картезианцев и окказионалистов могло обмануть себя и помириться (в разных вариантах оно временно мирилось) с необъяснимым на таком основании фактом органичной взаимосвязи души и тела, разума и чувства в жизнедеятельности каждого человека. Но исходная сущность теории как «диалога мыслящих» упорно требовала поиска реальных онтологических предпосылок генезисного единства этих, казалось бы, принципиально несовместимых противоположностей. И хотя постдекартовская история этого поиска (до Канта включительно) не покидала почвы картезианского дуализма, нашедшего логическое воплощение и завершение в антиномиях чистого разума Канта, философская мысль, бросаясь из крайности чистого спиритуализма в крайность вульгарного материализма, оставалась внутренне диалогичной, в постоянных обострениях противостояния эмпиризма и рационализма, рациональности и иррациональности ищущей их единого начала (их рода), снимающего односторонность каждого полюса, ищущей тем самым своей исходной и родной формы – диалектики. ДИАЛЕКТИКА КАК ЛОГИКА РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ ПРОТИВОРЕЧИЙ Из-за идеологических (в частности религиозных) противоборств, весьма острых и в 17 в., оставался надолго не понятым первый прорыв к преображению традиционно эмпиристских условий решения задачи единства и тождества противоположных атрибутов бытия – духа и тела, рационального и чувственного, всеобщего и отдельного (как особенного и единичного). Этот самый смелый и на целых два столетия самый продуктивный прорыв осуществил Б.Спиноза, приняв за постулат аподиктической философской теории единичность и единство творящей себя во всех своих атрибутах и модусах субстанции – природы. Единую субстанцию (природу) можно и даже должно, как считал Спиноза, именовать и богом, поскольку креативной силой самотворения (Natura naturalis – природа творящая) эта единая субстанция обязана своему атрибуту – мышлению, полагающему все сотворенные ею отдельные свои модусы (Natura naturata – природа сотворенная) в качестве ей необходимых, но не достававших для творимой целостности органов. Единая субстанция Спинозы тем самым «осознает» себя в каждом из своих проявлений (модусов), и каждый из ее модусов есть произведение ее целостности со всеми ее бесконечными атрибутами, прежде всего мышлением. Наиболее выраженным атрибутом мышления обладает лишь человек. Тем самым Спиноза был первым, кто решился на преобразование (пусть не полное) тех условий постановки проблемы неразрешимости противоречий всех атрибутов бытия, в которых развивалась, принимая их за непреодолимые, философская мысль в механической картине мира. Природа-бог Спинозы как единое и единственное начало всего сущего – это шаг истинно теоретической мысли, преображающей условия неразрешимой задачи для выявления единства противоположностей. Это позволило ему понять идеальность мышления как неотъемлемое от процесса самовоспроизводства субстанции бытие вещи в другой вещи – как способность одного ее телесного модуса своим внутренне мотивированным движением воспроизводить в себе и собой свойства и особенности любого другого модуса той же субстанции. При всей телесности акта такого движения творимый им образ иной вещи (процесса, качества и т.п.) приобретает существование не только вне своей, копируемой, вещности, но он не является и вещной особенностью воспроизводившего его модуса. Бытие образа вещи как бы парит между двумя вещными модусами, существуя для них как послание одного другому, как вещественная невещественность, сама по себе вне их отношения друг к другу не существующая. Уже этим подрывалась основа вечного спора материализма и спиритуализма. Но такое постулирование единого начала бытия, столь многообразного в своих противоположностях, было еще слишком умозрительным. Поэтому только отождествление природы и бога заметили у Спинозы его многочисленные оппоненты. После долгих взаимоопровержений эмпиристов и рационалистов, весьма продуктивных для обнаружения тупика механицизма, должен был прийти осознавший этот тупик И.Кант, чтобы своими тщательными исследовательскими преобразованиями «рабочих» априорных форм теоретического мышления – форм перцепции, рассудка и разума, с необходимостью вечного закона установить принципиальную неразрешимость противоречий в определениях начал и атрибутов бытия, картезиански полагаемого как нечто изначально внешнее и уже потому чуждое креативной субъективности человека. И тогда то, что в теоретическом и философском сознании Нового времени принималось за всеобщие естественные условия их противопоставления, заколебалось, что и послужило сигналом для поиска иных условий – условий теоретического обоснования их исходно и объективно необходимого единства, в том числе и генезисного единства исключающих друг друга Кантовых антиномий чистого разума. В этом направлении главный шаг при определении онтологических предпосылок генезисного единства противоположностей–духа и тела, разума и чувственного опыта, антиномичных (по Канту) атрибутов бытия, сделан был уже после Канта. И.Г.Фихте своим утверждением исходного тождества креативной субъективности «Я» (духа, сознания, мышления) и полагаемой им в-себе-и-вне-себя самим своим становлением и развитием пространственно-временной реальности «не-Я» поставил под сомнение, по крайней мере одно из следствий непреодолимой антиномичности атрибутов бытия – картезианский дуализм. Фихте, как и Спиноза, строил весь свой мыслимый мир на этом исходном тождестве как на онтологически не обоснованном, хотя феноменологически абсолютно истинном постулате. Поэтому здесь важнее отметить другое: динамичное, процессом самотворения рождающее и утверждающее себя тождество фихтевского «Я» и «не-Я» подрывало вневременную (неисторическую) суть всеобщих определений этих атрибутов. Их всеобщность полагалась предшественниками Фихте столь изначально постоянной и неизменной, что время оказывалось бессильным что-либо в этой всеобщности изменить. Напоенная духом эстетического творчества система трансцендентального идеализма Шеллинга еще более углубила историзм нового философского осмысления противоречий в определениях основ бытия, исходящего из постулата тождества бытия природы и его творящего духа (сознания). Но высшей и завершенной формой развивающегося понятия о тождестве противоположностей абстрактно понятых духа и природы (как его тела) стала грандиозная система объективного идеализма, разработанная Гегелем. В нем будто ожил дух античных мыслителей, упрямо творивших гармонию бытия как ее становление в борьбе противоположностей – логос Гераклита, сократические диалоги Платона, раскрывающие устремленность всего сущего к единому благу, энтелехия начал Аристотеля, как и обожествление творящей себя природы у Спинозы, антиномичность чистого разума у Канта, фихтеанское самоуглубление «Я» через полагание «не-Я», и историзм духовного творчества у друга его юности Шеллинга. Всех своих предшественников Гегель в «Лекциях по истории философии» представил как сотворцов его собственного видения начал и процесса становления бытия как логики разрешения постоянно назревающих во времени глубинных противоречий процесса самополагания его – бытия – духа. Гегель принимает безоговорочно изначальное постулирование античными мыслителями самого предмета теоретической деятельности (философии прежде всего) как всеобщего в понятиях, стараясь обосновать столь «непредметный» (реально-идеальный) предмет теории внутренней логикой саморазвития ее понятий. Этим он противопоставил кантовской рационалистической априорности «невесть откуда взявшихся» форм чувственности, рассудка и разума не что иное, как реальность идеального мира интерсубъективной (надындивидуальной) духовности (духа) – реальность мира всеобщих смыслов всех понятий, всех категорий и всех канонов эстетического освоения бытия, предзадающих индивидуальному сознанию каждого человека правила их взаимоопределения и неизбежных следований из них эмоционально окрашенных смысловых выводов. Под именем духа у Гегеля впервые заявила о себе реальность интерсубъективного, смыслочувственного поля общечеловеческой духовно-практической культуры. В «Феноменологии духа» обращением к двуединому процессу исторического и индивидуального формирования интра- и интерсубъективной духовности Гегель именно феноменологически обосновал для себя необходимость пошагового следования за внутренней логикой самополагания духовности. «Фихтеанская» раздвоенность рефлексивного (к себе обращенного) интеллектуального начала (интеллигенции), образующая противоположные полюса напряжения противоречащих друг другу смыслов, – это и есть внутренняя сила креативного полагания их общего, более глубокого смыслового определения или самоопределения. В своей «Логике» Гегель последовательно воспроизвел это движение рефлексивной мысли актами снятия (aufheben) противоречия ее парных категорий, смысловым содержанием противоречия следующей «пары», определив тем самым порядок, правило, закон развития и углубления живой мысли в самую суть мыслимого. Но логика Гегеля – неформальная логика. Прежде всего потому, что, раскрывая смысловое противоречие в каждом из двуединых всеобщих понятий (категорий) – этих смысловых опор и всеобщих мер живого процесса мышления, она не затрагивает правил формально непротиворечивого следования возможного перехода от несущей смысл структуры (формы) одного мысленно состоявшегося высказывания к структуре другого, призванной сохранить правильность и непротиворечивость самого перехода (что было и остается прерогативой формальной логики). И все же логика Гегеля – это логика, так как она так же обосновывает общее правило (закон), но не форм речью высказываемых мыслей, а мышления в момент создания им себя каждым актом диалога с собой. Это логика рождения смысла как такового, при этом обеспечивая осознание принудительности перехода от неразрешимого внутреннего противоречия тезиса-антитезиса к их обоюдному снятию видением иного смысла в мыслимом предмете, способного удержать собой генезисное единство и тезиса, и антитезиса. Осознание правил этой логики и их целесообразное использование приводят к радикальному, открывающему скрытое, самоизменению содержания мысли и мыслеобразов сознания, спонтанно проявлявшему себя лишь в интуиции при натренированности мышления на формальные выводы из, казалось бы, непререкаемо аподиктических суждений. Начиная с кон. 19 в. и особенно в 20 в. необходимость разных видов неформальной логики (не только логики категориального мышления) для понимания смыслотворящих актов живого речения противоречий мысли стала остро ощущаться (Ф.Брентано, Э.Гуссерль, «поздний» Л.Витгенштейн, школа «Анналов», Р.Барт, М.Фуко, Г.Тард, Д.Д.МакКоли и многие др.). В обоснование разных планов логики живого творчества большой вклад внесли М.М.Бахтин и Л.С.Выготский. Феноменологически обоснованная логика Гегеля, хотя сам подход к ней и основывался на постулируемом тождестве мышления и бытия, не смогла, однако, диалектически снять в чем-то ином, более основательном, картезианское противопоставление естественных процессов и длящегося преобразования форм, телесной протяженности природы процессам самополагания (становления и развития) надындивидуальной и индивидуальной духовности. Гегель (как Спиноза и Кант, Фихте и Шеллинг) вслед за естественной наукой 18–19 вв. находил в телесности природы только вещества и вещные силы, а исток, начало, причину динамизма их постоянного преобразования – в рождающей понятие о них творческой силе духовности, действительно не выводимой из его веществ и вещных сил, как, впрочем, и из материи всей окружающей человека природы. Поэтому диалектика Гегеля живет жизнью духа когнитивного творчества. Природа – ее инобытие, ее воплощение, только для того и существует, чтобы служить ее антитезисом, т.е. ее противоположностью, снимаемой Абсолютной идеей. Саморазвитие природы – покорное повторение в «материале» каждого шага движения саморазвития духа как идеи, самотворящей себя в его логике и себя же узнающей и познающей в телесно бытийных формах и явлениях бездушной природы. Творческую силу самопознания идеи Гегель находит в «объективном» и «субъективном» духе реально мыслящего человечества. Исторические формы объективного духа – это, по Гегелю, переходящие друг в друга формы общности людей от первобытной общины до государства конституционной монархии, базирующиеся на их представлениях о боге (богах), о высших ценностях жизни, о должном, о нравственном и безнравственном, о справедливости, о собственности, о праве и т.д., выраженных всех многообразием всеобщих (общих для всех) эстетических, интеллектуальных и духовно-практических канонов, представлений, идей, регулирующих жизнедеятельность каждого индивида определенной исторической формы человеческого общения. Субъективный дух соответственно осуществляется в онтогенетическом формировании индивидуального самосознания, последовательно повторяющем шаг за шагом ключевые этапы развития объективного духа. В историзме всеобщих законов гегелевской логики, в историзме всех ее особенных воплощений, представленных им в многотомных «философиях» – природы, гражданской истории, религии, права, эстетики, самой философии и т.д., трудно не заметить новое условие полагания задачи определения всеобщего способа отношения мышления к бытию, решение которой было невозможно при традиционном для Нового времени условии: мышление – это естественный свет разума индивида, осмысливающего бытие как нечто бесконечное, но заведомо неразумное и уже потому разуму индивида чуждое, от него отличное, ему противоположное. Философские теории, претендовавшие при таких условиях постановки данной задачи на тот или иной альтернативный вариант ее решения, вынуждены были либо последовательно выводить силы разума из свойств материи (напр., из абстракции – «способности отражения, лежащей в самом ее, природы основании» – Д.Дидро и др.), либо из самого разума как особой нематериальной субстанции, в сознании индивида себя проявляющей. Гегель радикально преобразовал это условие, введя принципиально новый аргумент, предопределивший все функции когнитивного отношения сознания к бытию: его историзм – историю возникновения, становления и развития всех форм, средств и способов этого отношения. Т.к. любой предмет истинно философского мышления полагается именно данным отношением, то и он в своей предметной особости возможен не как некоторое состояние, представшее мышлению своими наличными определениями, а только как процесс. Поэтому любая теория, если она теория, а не рационализация общих представлений об эмпирии, именно историзмом подхода к мыслимому обрела, наконец, свое предметное поле – процесс рождения всеобщности смыслов интеллигибельных средств и способов его полагания. В этом случае логической формой осмысления предмета теории как процесса может быть только разрешение противоречий при мыслимом обосновании общего истока исключающих и определяющих друг друга противоположностей. А это не что иное, как постоянный внутренний диалог противоположных смыслов в мыслимом. Так непроизвольная диалектика античных теоретиков, формировавших сам предмет и способы теоретического мышления, диалогизм всех последующих философских школ и направлений, став предметом философской теории, получили статус особой логической формы – формы креативного самопорождения теоретической мысли, разрешающей противоречия мыслимого, т.е. диалектики. К.Маркс, еще студентом восхищавший младогегельянцев совершенным владением этой логической формой, избрал предметом теоретического осмысления не только ее категории (в то время гегелевские), но прежде всего категории предметно мыслимой объективной реальности – напр., не категорию справедливости, получавшую у Гегеля свое полное развитие и воплощение в идее права в процессе самополагания «объективного духа», а прямо наоборот, зафиксированные всеми историками реальные формы права, регулирующие отношения людей и их групп друг к другу, опосредствованные их вполне реальным отношением собственности. Или, напр., Маркс рассматривает не род как понятие, образованное общим смыслом его разных видов, а род как реально исходную кровнородственную общность людей, разными формами естественного разделения труда определявшую разные виды семейных отношений. То, что в дальнейшем слова «род», «вид», «семейство», «отряд», «класс» во всех языках получили более широкое значение определителей степени общности элементов классифицируемого множества, не только обычное явление речевой антропоморфизации имен, но и результат интуитивного понимания процесса развития в его всеобщей форме. Отсюда вытекает и самое показательное различие логики категорий Гегеля и Маркса, и вместе с тем – самое важное для демонстрации сделанного Марксом фундаментального и радикального преобразований условий задачи снятия противоположности сознания и бытия. У Гегеля – субъективность как атрибутивная категория изначальной духовности своим всеобщим смыслом предопределяет категорию целесообразности, включающую в себя полагание средства, – заведомо внешнего и безразличного субъективности каждого акта целеполагания, а потому и выступающего как ее объективизация (см.: Гегель Г.В.Ф. Наука логики, т. 3. М., с. 195–196). У Маркса – субъективность есть изначально человеческая способность к внутренне мотивированной произвольной и целесообразной деятельности. В своей исторической реальности само бытие людей возможно лишь постольку, поскольку оно осознается или субъективируется. Иными словами, осознание реального бытия людей той или иной общности – отнюдь не «субъективный образ объективного мира», возникший в сознании познающих мир индивидов, к тому же иллюзорный. Это именно бытийный способ целесообразного достижения практических целей – реальное бытие сознания людей, ибо и само физическое их бытие возможно лишь как целесообразная и произвольная со-деятельность, т.е. как вместе осознаваемое бытие. Уже в ранних работах, а затем в «Немецкой идеологии», «Капитале» и др., Маркс оперирует категорией не «сознание», понимая под ним осознанное бытие, а «бытие», принимая его только как осознаваемое (das Bewußtsein = das bewußte Sein). И всем своим творчеством обосновывает их смысловое (категориальное) тождество тем, что, начиная с первобытно-родовой общины, жизнедеятельность человека есть общественная предметная деятельность, ставящего каждого индивида (в разных исторических вариантах общественного разделения труда) в прямую и опосредованную, субъективно переживаемую и осознаваемую связь и зависимость от объективной реализации субъективных мотивов и целей других людей и их групп. Это и есть вполне реальное онтологическое основание субъективности как внутренней мотивации полагания целей и средств. Маркс, видя в целеполагании мысленное (воображаемое) разрешение общей практической или теоретической задачи, уже тем самым придает статус реально-идеального не только вербальной и любой другой форме этого мыслительного процесса, но и его результату, даже в том случае, когда процесс осуществляется в материале объективной предметности, а его результат физически вполне осязаем. Для понимания диалектики Маркса (как логической формы и способа разрешения противоречий мыслимого) существенно прежде всего то, что ее основание и его предпосылки не подменяются феноменологией, а впервые реально онтологичны. Тождество мышления и бытия не просто утверждается как единственно возможный постулат логики познающего мышления в его отношении к бытию, а вскрывается как факт истории и предыстории. Противопоставляя эмпиристской логике логику своего подхода к предмету теоретической деятельности, т.е. диалектику, Маркс утверждал, что теоретик-эмпирик берет какую-либо модную сегодня категорию или выдумывает свою, а затем разыскивает ее в истории людей или своей науки. Задача же диалектически мыслящего теоретика прямо противоположная – погружаясь в историю людей или в историю науки, искать и находить: в первом случае – такие радикальные изменения в структуре человеческих общностей, которые порождают целую новую историческую эпоху, а во втором – такие новые способы познания предмета данной науки, которые предопределили ее дальнейшее продуктивное развитие. Их самоопределение – в языке ли народа, в терминологии ли данной науки – и будет категорией данной теории, ее исторически рефлексивного диалектического развития. Дальнейшее погружение во вновь открываемые факты истории людей или в иные аспекты последствий новых способов научного познания должно, как правило, внести новые смыслы в выделенную категорию, а то и вовсе заменить ее другой, столь же исходно всеобщей для изучаемых явлений и процессов. Маркс следовал этому правилу и в своей работе над логикой развития докапиталистических формаций (в частности, ему пришлось изменить принятую им вначале за исходную категорию доисторической семьи на категорию род), и в процессе критики политической экономии, и при анализе актуальных экономических и социально-политических событий. Опираясь на эту логику, Маркс исторически предметно обосновал постулаты теории хозяйственной деятельности людей как ее абстрактно-всеобщие категории (труд – абстрактный и конкретный, производство, потребление, обращение, товар, потребительная и меновая стоимость и др.), выявил реальные тенденции в изменении субъектов хозяйственной деятельности и в их производственных и социальных отношениях (обобществление производства и развитие форм обобществления собственности, решающая роль науки как производительной силы и прямое включение ее в процессы воспроизводства постоянного капитала, резкое повышение роли обращения, быстрый рост среднего класса и мн. др.). Отвергая идеологию эпохи индустриализации капитала, видя в абсолютном идеализме Гегеля и идеализме младогегельянцев одно из ее проявлений, Маркс называет свой диалектический анализ исторических реалий материалистическим пониманием истории, хотя именно ему принадлежит заслуга снятия контрарных противоположностей классических материализма и идеализма. К тому же не надо забывать, что и он был сыном своего века – века европейских революций, многих заставивших поверить в то, что насилие есть повивальная бабка истории. Сам Маркс неоднократно писал о том, что обобществление собственности на основе полного обобществления труда – длительный исторический период, но активное участие в политических противостояниях стихийного рабочего движения классическим формам капиталистической эксплуатации, и «теоретические» (идеологические) противоборства с идеологами революционных группировок I Интернационала увлекло философа иллюзией более скорого, чуть ли не при его жизни осуществления его же тезиса: «чтобы мир стал философским, философия должна стать мирской». Его идеологические усилия по обоснованию превращения теоретически (категориально) вскрытых противоречий общественного бытия в боевую программу превращения мира в истинно философский повторили крах аналогичных попыток Платона, а воплощение отдельных харизматизированных абстрактов его теории не в меру ретивыми последователями, мало того, что превратило социализм из науки в антиутопию, но слишком дорого обошлось народам мира в 20 в. Диалектика как логическая форма и способ разрешения противоречий в теоретически мыслимом и в 20 в. служила предметом исследований не только марксистов, но и представителей иных культурных сообществ. В СССР до разгула сталинского террора был опубликован ряд работ о диалектике Гегеля и Маркса (А.М.Деборин, Л.А.Маньковский, Я.Стен и др.); к диалектике античных мыслителей постоянно обращался А.Ф.Лосев, великолепно владел диалектикой как формой своей творческой мысли M.M.Бахтин. Фетишизация малограмотной статьи И.В.Сталина «О диалектическом и историческом материализме», ставшей четвертой главой «Краткого курса истории ВКП(б)», на долгие годы превратила диалектику в пустой идеологический штамп, и только послевоенные работы ряда философов, заново «открывших» диалектику Гегеля, логику «Капитала» и других произведений К.Маркса (М.А.Лившиц, Э.В.Ильенков, ранний А.А.Зиновьев, Г.С.Батищев, М.Б.Туровский и др.) вернули интерес отечественных философов к проблемам креативных форм теоретического мышления – к диалектике. Литература 1. Фрагменты ранних греческих философов, ч. 1. М., 1989; 2. Лао-Цзы. – В кн.: Древнекитайская философия, т. 1. М., 1973; 3. Платон. Соч. в 3 т., т. 1. М., 1968; 4. Он же. Диалоги. М., 1986; 5. Аристотель. Соч. в 4 т. М., 1975–1983; 6. Петрици. Рассмотрение платоновской философии и Прокла Диадоха. М., 1984; 7. Николай Кузанский. Об ученом незнании. – Соч. в 2 т. М., 1979; 8. Декарт Р. Соч. в 2 т. М., 1994; 9. Кант И. Критика чистого разума. – Соч. в 6 т., т. 3. М., 1964; 10. Он же. Критика практического разума. – Там же, т. 4, ч. 1. М., 1965; 11. Фихте И.Г. О понятии Наукоучения, или так называемой философии. – Соч. в 2 т., т. 1. СПб., 1993; 12. Гегель Г.В.Ф. Соч., т. 1–14. М.–Л., 1929–1959; 13. Он же. Наука логики, т. 1–3. М., 1970–1972; 14. Он же. Энциклопедия философских наук, т. 1–3. М., 1974–1977; 15. Маркс К. К критике гегелевской философии права. – Маркс К., Энгельс Ф. Соч., 2-е изд., т. 1; 16. Он же. Философско-экономические рукописи 1844 г. – Там же, т. 42; 17. Он же. Нищета философии. – Там же, т. 4; 18. Он же. К критике политической экономии (Предисловие). – Там же, т. 13; 19. Энгельс Ф. Анти-Дюринг. М., 1957; 20. Асмус В.Ф. Очерки истории диалектики в новой философии. М.–Л., 1930; 21. Бахтин M.M. Эстетика словесного творчества. М., 1986; 22. Диалектическое противоречие. М., 1979; 23. Дюркгейм Э. О разделении общественного труда. Метод социологии. М., 1991; 24. Лосев А.Ф. Античный космос и современная наука. – В кн.: Он же. Бытие. Имя. Космос. М., 1993; 25. Он же. Жизненный и творческий путь Платона. – В кн.: Платон. Соч. в 3 т., т. 1. М., 1968; 26. Ильенков Э.В. Диалектическая логика. М., 1984; 27. Он же. Философия и культура. М, 1991; 28. Маньковский Л.А. Теоретико-познавательный характер метода исследования в «Капитале» К.Маркса (о генезе и диалектическом доказательстве). – В кн.: Историко-философские очерки. М., 1964; 29. Сильвестров В.В. Культура. Деятельность. Общение. М., 1998; 30. Туровский М.Б. Диалектика исторического процесса. – В кн.: Он же. Философские основания культурологии. М., 1997; 31. Bakhurst D. Conscioness and Revolution in Soviet Philosophy. From Bolsheviks to Evald Ilyenkov. Cambr., 1991. Ф.Т.Михайлов ДИАЛЕКТИКА - И. H. МОЧАЛОВА :::::::::::Мочалова Ирина Николаевна, к.ф.н., доцент (Санкт-Петербург) ДИАЛЕКТИКА (ἡ διαλεκτικὴ sc. τέχνη, от глаг. διαλέγομαι -разговаривать, беседовать, рассуждать), искусство вести беседу, спор; в различных контекстах термин диалектика использовался как синоним 1) риторики, 2) логики, 3) философии. Софисты. Утверждение диалектики как искусства ведения беседы связано с деятельностью софистов (сер. 5 в. до н. э.), впервые сделавших само «слово», λόγος, предметом осмысления. Софисты не только публично демонстрировали свое умение говорить, убеждать и спорить, но как учителя-профессионалы должны были знать, как обучить этому других. В ходе решения практических задач словесное искусство (ἡ περὶ τοὺς λόγους τέχνη, или τέχνη τῶν λόγων) начинает специализироваться и дифференцироваться: постепенно оформляются риторика как искусство говорить (красноречие), эристика как искусство спорить, диалектика как искусство беседовать (аргументировать). Однако поначалу между ними не было четких границ, и диалектикой могли называть общую софистическую технику аргументации (и владеющих ею - диалектиками), получившую название «искусство противоречия» (ἀντιλογικὴ τέχνη), или искусство «отыскивать доводы и за и против чего бы то ни было» (Plat. Phaedr. 261d-e, ср.: Soph. 225a). Основой данного искусства, разработанного Протагором (D. L. IX 52-53) в соч. «Эристика» (Τέχνη ἐριστικῶν) и «Антилогии», стал разработанный Зеноном Элейским и широко использованный софистами метод опровержения через выявление противоречий, следующих из принятого тезиса. Отождествление диалектики с софистическим «искусством противоречия» демонстрирует один из ранних контекстов употребления термина: Аристотель в диалоге «Софист» назвал «изобретателем диалектики» Зенона (Arist. fr. 65 Ross; D. L. VIII 57; IX 25; ср.: Plat. Phaedr. 261e). Сократ. Сократ придает новое содержание диалектике, понимая ее не только как особую разговорную практику, но и как особый метод постижения истины и условие нравственного совершенства (ибо знание добродетели и бытие добродетельным тождественны). Такое понимание цели диалектики определило как характер, так и технику ведения его бесед в отличие от софистической агонистики. По Сократу, беседа должна быть дружеской, располагающей собеседника к откровенности (Plat. Men. 75d), а не похожей на схватку с противником (ср.: Theaet. 165d-e). Для Сократа важно, чтобы собеседник высказывал собственное мнение и не выдумывал возможные ответы. Как и у софистов, обычным приемом диалога у Сократа было опровержение через приведение к противоречию (ἔλεγξις), достигаемое искусно поставленными вопросами. Поэтому Сократова диалектика понимается прежде всего как искусство задавать вопросы и давать ответы (Plat. Crat. 390c; Apol. 33b; Theaet. 150c; ср.: Arist. Top. 155b5-10; Soph. El. 172al5-20; Anonym. Proleg. 2, 11), которое являлось своего рода «испытанием» собеседника и его утверждений, становясь стимулом для дальнейшей беседы. По мнению Сократа, «надо усердно заняться этим: таким путем люди становятся в высшей степени нравственными, способными к власти и искусными в диалектике» (Xen. Mem. IV 5, 12). Т. обр., задачу диалектики Сократ видел в том, чтобы помочь собеседнику раскрыть содержание значимых для каждого человека понятий (справедливость, мужество, благочестие и т. д.), открыть за многозначностью слов постоянный смысл, усматривая общее в различающемся, сходное в несходном. В этом смысле диалектика близка майевтике - повивальному искусству, способствующему рождению знания: «Как задача повитухи состоит в том, чтобы вывести на свет находящееся во чреве дитя, так задача мудреца - в том, чтобы вывести на свет все скрытое в глубине души и помочь ей во время этих родовых мук» (Anonym. Prol. 2, 11; ср.: Theaet. 150а—151с; Symp. 206с). Такое понимание диалектики дало Аристотелю основание для критики Сократа, который ограничивался лишь тем, что «ставил вопросы, но не давал ответов» (Arist. Soph. El. 183b7-8). Платон. Намеченное Сократом понимание диалектики как искусства философского мышления получило дальнейшую разработку в творчестве Платона. Он вводит само понятие «диалектика» (διαλεκτική), используя его в качестве технического термина наряду с «диалектическим искусством» (Phaedr. 276e), «диалектической способностью», «диалектическим методом» (Resp. 533с). В текстах Платона понятие «диалектика» употребляется в двух основных значениях: 1) как особое искусство беседы (связанное преимущественно с деятельностью софистов и Сократа) и 2) как искусство правильного мышления. :::1) Платон противопоставляет эристике как софистическому спору диалектическую беседу, основанную на истинных знаниях. По мнению Платона, лишь «ненавистник слова» (Phaed. 89d) не ценит слово как инструмент для добывания истины и использует его ради собственной выгоды. ::::Поэтому любое словесное искусство, гоняющееся за мнениями (эристика, риторика), «смешно и неискусно» (Phaedr. 26le). :::2) Особое значение понятие диалектики приобретает в контексте онтологических построений Платона, выступая уже не как искусство беседы, а как искусство правильного мышления, состоящее в умении оперировать понятиями с целью определения сущности любой вещи (Resp. 534b). В ряде диалогов Платон исследует процедуру возведения (συναγωγή) чувственно воспринимаемого множества к единому понятию, или идее; итогом этих исследований можно считать 7-ю кн. «Государства», в которой метод возведения Платон называет «диалектическим путем» и «диалектическим методом». Этот метод «минуя ощущения, посредством одного лишь разума, устремляется к сущности любого предмета» (Resp. 532а). Убежденность Платона в особом онтологическом статусе идей определила место и значение диалектики. В качестве истинного метода диалектика «высвобождает зарытое в какую-то грязь око души и направляет его ввысь», «оказывается на самой вершине умопостигаемого». Выступая как средство постижения истинного бытия, диалектика «венчает все знания» (ἔχειν τέλος τὰ τῶν μαθημάτων, Ibid. 534е; ср.: диалектика как «царское искусство» - Euthyd. 292cd; Polit. 259b), остальные же искусства (μαθήματα: арифметика, геометрия, астрономия, гармоника) играют вспомогательную роль «помощников и попутчиков». Дальнейшая разработка диалектики определяется эволюцией взглядов Платона на идеи как истинное бытие и понятий как их умопостигаемых подобий. В диалоге «Софист» Платон определяет диалектику как искусство «рассуждать и мыслить» и дополняет метод возведения методом деления (διαίρεσις, диэреза), следующим образом формулируя задачу диалектики: «различать все по родам (τὸ κατὰ γένη διαιρεῖσθαι, не принимать один и тот же вид за иной и иной за тот же самый» (Soph. 253d). И хотя метод диэрезы был уже давно освоен Платоном, только в поздних «Софисте», «Пармениде», «Политике» и «Филебе» он определяет его внутреннюю структуру и правила: операция деления должна производиться с как учетом природы вещей, так и внутренней структуры делимого понятия (Phaedr. 265dl—3); наиболее эффективной формой диэрезы Платон считал дихотомию, однако допускал, что деление может быть и трехчленным, и многочленным (Polit. 287bc, Soph. 265e). T. обр., «диалектическое искусство» выступает как единство двух методов — обобщения («охватывая все общим взглядом, возводить к единой идее разрозненные повсюду явления») и разделения («разделять на виды почленно, сообразно с их природой, стараясь не раздробить ни одной части», Phaedr. 265de), - вместе позволяющих раскрыть «взаимное переплетение эй-досов», «смешение одного с другим» (Soph. 259e), т. е. раскрыть процесс объединения многообразия в единство понятия. Платон дважды дает развернутое определение диалектического метода: в «Софисте» (Soph. 253d: «различать все по родам, не принимать один и тот же вид за иной и иной за тот же самый») и «Филебе» (Phil. 15e-16e: «мы должны вести исследование, полагая одну идею для всего» и «смотреть, нет ли еще двух, а может быть, трех идей или какого-то иного их числа, и затем с каждым из этих единств поступать таким же точно образом до тех пор, пока первоначальное единство не предстанет как количественно определенное») - и демонстрирует его исследовательскую силу: раскрывает взаимное переплетение «главнейших родов» в «Софисте», смешение единого и многого в «Пармениде». И хотя зрелый Платон утверждает сверхразумный характер знания об истинном бытии, открывающегося уму непосредственно (Ер. VII, 342b-343b), диалектика сохраняет статус высшей формы рассудочного знания (ίπιστήμη). Платон уверен, что так понимаемая диалектика может быть доступна только философу (Soph. 253e), ибо выступает как общая методология, позволяющая «наблюдать, изучать и обучать друг друга» истинному знанию (Phileb. 16е, ср.: Legg. 965bc). Древняя Академия. Высокая оценка Платона и востребованность диалектического искусства сделали диалектику одним из основных предметов обучения в Академии. Учениками Платона была разработана система обучения, включавшая изучение диалогов-образцов, составление собственных речей, содержащих доказательства как тезиса, так и антитезиса, и диалогов, воспроизводящих в редуцированной форме характер бесед, состоящих из аргументов за и против. Кроме того, ученики принимали участие в т. н. сократических играх, когда под руководством учителей они должны были отстаивать предложенный тезис, раскрывать слабость аргументации противника, приводя его к противоречию. Целью этих упражнений была победа, а не поиск истины, что делало академическую диалектику во многом схожей с софистической практикой и вызывало недовольство Платона (Resp. 535d). Систематические занятия диалектикой в Академии приводили к созданию специальной технической и учебной литературы, ср.: «Разбор руководств» (Τεχνῶν ἔλεγχος) Спевсиппа; «Изучение диалектики» (Τῆς περὶ τὸ διαλέγεσθαι πραγματείας), «Книги рассуждений» (Λογιστικῶν βιβλία), «Разрешение спорных рассуждений» (Λύσις τῶν περὶ τοὺς λόγους) и др. Ксенократа; «О руководстве» (Τεχνικόν), «Определения» (Ὅροι). Определяющим для Академии становится отказ от платоновского понимания диалектики как метода достижения истинного знания. Сходное понимание диалектики обнаруживается и в сократических философских школах. Проблемы диалектики прежде всего вызывают интерес в Мегарской школе, учеников которой за увлечение спорами называли эристиками, и в близкой к ней школе диалектиков (Диодор Крон, Филон Диалектик). Задачу диалектики в обеих школах видят в разработке софизмов и логических парадоксов («диалектических задач»), использование которых позволяет опровергать собеседника, демонстрируя собственное превосходство в искусстве спора. Аристотель. Новый подход к диалектике, отчасти восстанавливающий ее связь с риторикой и софистикой, наиболее полно выражен Аристотелем в «Топике» (вероятно, первоначально название - «Диалектика»), ставшей теоретической кодификацией практики диалектических споров. Согласно Аристотелю, диалектическое искусство «полезно для троякого рода вещей: для упражнения, для общения, для философского познания» (Тор. 101а26-28). Как упражнение ума диалектика представляет собой тренировку способности аргументировать за или против любого выставленного для обсуждения тезиса. Такую диалектику Аристотель называет агонистикой, отличая ее от эристики, допускающей непроизвольные ошибки в споре, и софистики, ошибающейся с умыслом и ради выгоды. Как искусство общения диалектика исследует общепринятые, правдоподобные мнения (ἔνδοξα), позволяя грамотно высказываться на любую тему в любой аудитории, оставаясь в области общепринятого, не впадая в «невероятное» и противное здравому смыслу. Для философского познания ценность диалектики, согласно Аристотелю, трояка. Диалектика очищает знание от ошибочных утверждений. Такое исследование Аристотель называет испытанием, «пейрастикой» (πειραστική от πειρᾶσθαι - испытывать, мериться силами), понимая ее как часть диалектики (Soph. El. 169b25). Диалектика исследует начала всякого знания посредством рассмотрения возникающих в их отношении противоречий и трудностей (апорий). Апоретический метод, раскрывая противоречия, способствует выработке собственного мнения и подготавливает к непосредственному постижению начал. Наконец, диалектика есть особый метод исследования и получения нового знания. Аристотель разрабатывает «диалектические силлогизмы», посвящая их анализу большую часть «Топики» (гл. 2-7). Поскольку основу этих непротиворечивых умозаключений составляют мнения, принятые на веру, с их помощью могут быть получены лишь вероятные, хотя и непротиворечивые выводы. Т. обр., диалектика для Аристотеля - это метод исследования правдоподобных мнений, причем, в отличие от Сократа и Платона, Аристотеля как диалектика интересует не столько содержание знания, сколько форма его организации. Диалектике отводится место подготовительной ступени познания, во многом противопоставленной аналитике, исследующей условия и методы достоверного, аподиктического знания. Для Аристотеля диалектик, пребывающий в области мнений, всегда уступает философу, обладающему истинным знанием первых начал и исследующему «сущее как таковое, в то время как «диалектика и софистика имеют дело с привходящими свойствами» (Met. XI, 1061Ь8-9). Такое понимание диалектики в целом сохранится в аристотелизме и найдет приверженцев среди скептиков, утверждавших вслед за Аристотелем диалектику как учение о вероятностном знании. Стоицизм. Важный синтез представленных в классическую эпоху традиций логики и диалектики сделали стоики, осознавая себя продолжателями диалектических изысканий Платона, Аристотеля и мегариков (ср.: S VF II 126). Наиболее полно стоическая диалектика была разработана Хрисиппом, который «в области диалектики приобрел такую известность, что, по всеобщему мнению, если бы у богов была диалектика, она была бы Хрисипповой» (D. L. VII 180; ср.: SVF II 28). Данной теме третий схо-ларх Стой посвятил многочисленные сочинения, в частности: «Руководство по диалектике» (Τέχνη διαλεκτική); «Диалектические определения»; «Об употреблении имен в диалектике»; «О диалектических апориях»; «О диалектике»; «О возражениях диалектикам», «О том, что древние использовали диалектику наряду с доказательствами» и др. (D. L. VII 189-202). Следуя за Сократом, наиболее «серьезным диалектиком», Хрисипп разделяет традиционное понимание диалектики как искусства «правильно рассуждать и правильно беседовать», что означает «умение разбирать предложенный предмет и отвечать на вопросы» (SVF II130, цит. по изд.: Столяров, Фрагменты И. 1), и в дальнейшей разработке этого искусства стоики во многом опираются на «Топику» Аристотеля. Как составная часть оригинальной стоической системы диалектика выступает в несколько ином смысле - как раздел учения о логосе («логики»). Логосом как звучащим словом (λόγος προφορικός) занимается риторика, составляя первую часть логики. Логос, данный в мышлении (λόγος ἐνδιάθετος), исследует диалектика, составляя главную часть логики, а нередко выступая ее синонимом. Предметом диалектики (=семантики) становятся «обозначающее» - словесные знаки (звуки, слоги, слова, предложения) - и «обозначаемое» - то, что высказывается и выражает смысл («лектон»): понятия, суждения, умозаключения. Цель диалектики состоит в том, чтобы, раскрыв связь между телесными знаком и чувственно данным предметом и бестелесным обозначающим смыслом, определить «истинное, ложное и то, что не является ни истинным, ни ложным» (SVF II 122; ср.: II 123). В соответствии с данной целью определяются две задачи и два значения стоической диалектики. 1) Диалектика как теория познания; ее задача — определение критерия истины. Для чувственного познания таким критерием выступает «схватывающее представление» (καταληπτικὴ φαντασία), на основе которого возникает истинное суждение. Признаком истинности научного знания становится его логическая доказуемость, возможность которой определяется представлением стоиков о космосе как едином и согласованном, все суждения о котором также должны быть согласованы друг с другом. 2) Диалектика как логика, или наука о правильном мышлении; ее задача - разработка учения об умозаключении и доказательстве (силлогистика). И хотя стоическая силлогистика сформировалась под влиянием «Аналитик» Аристотеля и модальной логики Мегарской школы, она может рассматриваться как оригинальная логика высказываний, отличная от логической теории родо-видовых отношений Аристотеля. Т. обр., стоическая диалектика представляет собой, с одной стороны, истинный метод, определяющий принципы и границы познания, критерий истинного и ложного знания, а с другой - само истинное знание, владеть которым может только мудрец, по мнению стоиков и являющийся истинным диалектиком (SVF II 124; ср.: II 130). Средний платонизм. Средний платонизм не выработал единой концепции диалектики, понимая ее сущность и роль в зависимости от точки зрения на соотношение платоновской и аристотелевской философии, что позволяет говорить по крайней мере о двух сложившихся традициях. Согласно одной из них, философия Аристотеля рассматривалась как дополняющая учение Платона, а его логика с включенными в нее стоическими элементами понималась как введение в платонизм. Ее сторонники (Антиох Аскалонский, Плутарх из Херонеи, Алкиной, Апулей и др.) под диалектикой понимали логику как раздел философии, посвященный рациональному мышлению (ср. определение диалектики у Антиоха: «речь в форме логического аргумента», apud Cic. Acad. I 32) Этот раздел содержал (напр., у Антиоха) определения, этимологии, доказательства и силлогистику, включая, т. обр., элементы академической, перипатетической и стоической философии. В значении «логика» (= силлогистика) употребляет термин «диалектика» Гален, ср. соч. «Введение в диалектику» (Εἰσαγωγή διαλεκτική, лат. Institutio logica). Согласно другой традиции, философия Аристотеля, и прежде всего его учение о сущности, рассматривалась как несовместимая с исходными положениями платонизма. В рамках такого подхода сохранялось платоновское понимание диалектики как высшей философской науки. Алкиной, автор «Учебника платоновской философии», учитывает обе линии толкования диалектики. Следуя за «Государством» Платона, он определяет диалектику как вершину теоретической философии, высшую науку о божественном, которая увенчивает и охраняет всякое знание, а в качестве диалектического метода восходит к беспредпосылочным началам (Didasc. VII, 5; ср.: Plat. Resp. 532-534). С другой стороны, Алкиной понимает под диалектикой лишь «знание речей», способность усматривать «сущность всякой вещи» и ее свойства (Didasc. Ill, 1; V, 1), фактически отождествляя диалектику с эллинистической логикой. В этой диалектике Алкиной выделяет четыре части (разделение, определение, индукция и силлогизм) и приписывает Платону всю систему перипатетической логики (Ibid. Ill, 2; V, 1-7). Неоплатонизм. В качестве базового текста для всей неоплатонической традиции можно рассматривать трактат Плотина «О диалектике» (Enn. 13). Понимая под диалектикой наиболее ценную часть философии, а не только лишь «орудие философа» (I 3, 5. 10), Плотин видит задачу диалектики как искусства и метода в том, чтобы возвести человека от низшего, чувственного мира к Уму, к Благу, к самому Сущему (ср.: Procl. Th. Plat. I, 39-40). По мнению Плотина, достижению «вершины умопостигаемого» предшествуют два этапа, на каждом из которых диалектика как метод познания раскрывает свою специфику. На первом этапе происходит восхождение от зримых, чувственных вещей к бестелесным началам. На втором диалектика выступает как истинное рациональное мышление, «наука, способная говорить о каждом согласно его понятию (логосу)», которая «располагается в умопостигаемом». Далее, достигнув истины, «диалектика приходит в безмолвие», ибо о Едином невозможно логическое мышление (Enn. I 3, 2-А). Следуя в целом за Плотином, Прокл называет первый из названных этапов «эротикой» - «восхождением к красоте», второй - майевтикой, припоминанием вечного бытия, и третий - диалектикой, «восхождением к Благу», утверждая этим ее ценностное превосходство как истинного высшего знания (Procl. In Ale. 28, 16-29, 4). Столь высоко оценивая диалектику, Прокл неоднократно подчеркивал несводимость ее к логике, выступающей лишь в качестве «орудия философа» в области «кажущегося сущего» (Procl. Th. Plat. I, 40; ср.: Plot. Enn. 13,5). Высокая оценка диалектики Платоном и стоиками, тщательная ее разработка Аристотелем и стоиками определят место диалектики в средневековой культуре: войдя в число семи свободных искусств (тривиум или квадри-виум), диалектика на века сохранит одно из значимых мест как в структуре философского знания, так и в образовательной практике. :::::Лит.: Sichirollo L. ΔΙΑΛΕΓΕΣΘΑΙ. Dialektik. Hldh., 1966; Kerferd G. В. The Sophistic Movement. Camb., 1981; Berti Ε. Gorgia e la dialettica antica, - Sei lezioni sulla sofisti-ca. A cura di C. Natali. R., 1992, p. 11-26; Dimostratione, argomentazione dialettica e ar-gomentazione retorica nel pensiero antico. Ed. A. M. Battegazzore. Genoa, 1993; История античной диалектики. M., 1972; Богомолов А. С. Диалектический логос. Становление античной диалектики. М., 1982; Савельев А. Л. Учение древних диалектиков о видах и частях речи, - Академия. Вып. 5. СПб., 2003, с. 73-109. Платон: Cornford F. М. Mathematics and Dialectic in the «Republic» VI-VII, - Mind 41, 1932, p. 37-52; Stenzel J. Studien zur Entwicklung der platonischen Dialektik von Sokrates zu Aristoteles. Breslau, 19312(Darmst, 1961); Stenzel J. Plato's Method of Dialectic. Tr. and ed. D. J. Allan. Oxf., 1940; Mûri W. Das Wort Dialektik bei Platon, - MusHelv 1, 1944, S. 152-168; Robinson R. Plato's Earlier Dialectic. Oxf., 1953; Goldschmidt V. Les Dialogues de Platon. Structure et Méthode Dialectique. P., 19632; Marten R. Der Logos der Dialektik. Eine Theorie zu Piatons «Sophistes». В., 1965; Mueller G. E. Plato. The Founder of Philosophy as Dialectic. N. Y., 1965; Piatos dialektische Ethik und andere Studien zur platonischen Philosophie. Hrsg. H. G. Gadamer. Hamb., 1968; Gadamer К G. Piatos ungeschriebene Dialektik, - Idee und Zahl. Hrsg. H. G. Gadamer. Hdlb., 1969, S. 9-30; Gündert H. Dialog und Dialektik: Zur Struktur des platonischen Dialogs. Amst, 1971; Krämer H. J. Das Verhältnis von Prinzipienlehre und Dialektik bei Piaton Zur Definition des Dialektikers, «Politeia» 534b-c, - Das Verständnis der ungeschriebenen Lehre Piatons. Hrsg. J. Wippern. Darmst, 1972, S. 394-448; Schmitt A. Die Bedeutung der Sophistischen Logik für die Mittlere Dialektik Piatons (diss.). Würzb., 1973; Gomez-Lobo A. Plato's Description of Dialectic in the «Sophist» 253dl-e2, - Phronesis 22, 1977, p. 29-47; Irwin T. Coercion and Objectivity in Plato's Dialectic, - RIPh 40, 1986, p. 49-74; Stemmer P. Piatons Dialektik. Die frühen und mittleren Dialoge. В.; N. Y., 1992; Gill С. Afterward: Dialectic and the Dialogue Form in Late Plato, - Form and Argument in Late Plato. Ed. С. Gill, M. McCabe. Oxf., 1996, p. 283-311; Зеленогорский Ф. Идеи и диалектика по Платону, - ВиР, 1890, 7, с. 285-312; 8, с. 327-339. Аристотель: Pater W. A. de. Les Topiques d'Aristote et la dialectique platonicienne. La méthodologie de la définition. Fribourg, 1965; Aristotle on Dialectic: The «Topics». Proceeding of the third Symposium Aristotelicum. Ed. G. E. L. Owen. Oxf., 1968; Evans E. D. G. Aristotle's Concept of Dialectic. Camb., 1977; Hamlyn D. Aristotle on Dialectic, -Philosophy 65, 1990, p. 465-476; Reeve C. D. Dialectic and Philosophy in Aristotle, - Method in Ancient Philosophy. Ed. by J. Gentzler. Oxf, 1998; Baltzly D. Aristotle and Platonic Dialectic in «Metaphysics» Г 4, -Apeiron 32, 1999, p. 171-202; Falcon A. Aristotle, Speusippus, and the Method of Division, - CQ 50, 2000, p. 402-414; Луканин Р. К. «Органон» Аристотеля. M., 1984. Эллинизм: Egli U. Zur Stoischen Dialektik. Basel, 1967; Frede M. Die stoische Logik. Gott., 1974; Die Fragmente zur Dialektik der Stoiker, neue Sammlung der Texte mit deutscher Übers, und Komm. v. K. Hülser. Stuttg. vols. 1-4, 1987-1988; Mansfeld J. Doxography and Dialectic: the Sitz im Leben of the Placita, - ANRWII, 36,4, 1990, p. 3056-3229; BrunschwigJ. On a Book-title by Chrysippus: «On the Fact that the Ancients Admitted Dialectic along with Demonstrations», - Aristotle and the Later Tradition. Edd. H. Blumenthal, H. Robinson. Oxf, 1991. См.также * Язык философии * Диалектическая логика * Основной вопрос философии * Бесконечность дурная * Метафилософия *'Диалектика Гераклита' *'Диалектика Платона' *'Предмет философского познания' * ПРЕДМЕТ - МЕТОД - ТЕОРИЯ Литература :::В защиту диалектики: * Э.В.Ильенков. "Диалектическая логика". * Сергей Ежов. Поппер Карл Раймунд и диалектика * Сергей Ежов. ДИАНОМИКА. Металогические пролегомены к формализованной содержательной логике. :::Против марксизма, ленинизма и сталинизма: * Сергей Ежов. О ленинском "Принципе конкретности ИСТИНЫ". * Сергей Ежов. О фундаментальной ОШИБКЕ марксистской теории пролетарской революции. * Сергей Ежов. Восточная деспотия и Азиатский способ производства. Категория:Метафилософия Категория:Философия Категория:Металогика Категория:Диалектика Категория:Диалектическая логика © Dianomik (обсуждение) 14:04, мая 19, 2013 (UTC)